Renesmee's true love,forever one
by gottaluvkiki28
Summary: this is an romance between jacob and renesmee and see what there love will take them STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS FIRST FANFIC RATED M for lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1 attracted

I OWN NOTHING OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS I CREATED

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO R&R AND GIVE CREDIT TO MY CO AUTHOR (nickname)peaches

(Renesmee's pov chapter )

its been 13 years since the battle with the i got to the age of 8 me and my parents Edward and Bella Cullen saw that,that was the age i would stop growing but thankfully i look like a 18 year old but with the mind of a 13 years i have been best of friends with my moms werewolf friend Jacob black and we were practically inseparable.

"Renesmee!'' called my mom snapping me out of my thoughts literary i have very good hearing she didn't have to yell i may be part vampire but i'm not deaf.

as i made my way downstairs my father just said "mind your thoughts nessie"

"sorry" i said in my thoughts

i need to know how to control my thoughts,im good at everything else but that..by the time i made my way to the my mom she says "so r u hanging out with Jake today"?

"um,i haven't really thought about it but yea i think so cause he just text me and asked me so can i''? i said hopeing aunt Alice asked my mom if she wanted to go on another shopping spree,i mean i love my aunt and shopping its just too much shopping is a little tiring

''Yea sure i dont see why not but i want u to take precautions to hanging out with Jake though cause your hitting that age in life when u might or might not start noticing boys"my mom said in one whole breath i can tell she was nervous to even get in this conversation.

''Um mom,Jake is only a friend and nothing more and if i do start having feelings with someone other than Jake i will let you know"I lied knowing that i do notice boys like everyday at school me and my friend Ally who's imprinter is seth talks bout the cute guys in our school to me i think shes lying to get me to admit the guys i think is cute.

"Well thank you mom,um i will be home before 11"i said a little too fast,Before i can run upstairs i hear a very concerned voice that started to ask my mom questions about stuff about me and Jake but i was to excited to see Jake..

(Bella's pov)

So after that embarrassing conversation with nessie i asked edward to come into the kitchen

''Edward,what are we going to do when she starts to feel something for jake,what are we gonna say.?so many questions were going through my mind i didnt know to ask or what to do.

''Love,she already feels something for him its just she doesnt know what it is,she thinks its friendship but shes feeling love for him but i think we should let her figure that out for herself."

"Well she lied to me and i thought we were close"i joked i always have childish but not the most funny jokes

"Bella our daughter is more deceiving than she looks and sounds" i smiled my crooked smile

(Renesmee's pov)

it sucks i had to lie to my mom about not feeling anything for Jake.i didnt want to just jump into it i wanted to make sure what i was feeling was true and not just some dumb i got dressed into my short shorts with leggings and my aeropastel t-shirt with my converse..i decided to put my hair in a messy ponytail...while i waited for Jake to text me back about when he's going to get here i plugged in my i pod touch and started listening to "Brick by boring brick"from Paramore.i must've got caught up wit time cause as soon as i knew it jake was at my door..i opened the door and there he was no shirt and just ripped shorts, his hair short ,just the way that i like i realized i was gawking to much i said "ok well lets go",me and him running like the wind all the way to La Push when i started walking to our spot on the the wind blew the good smell of the water to me i turned my head and saw Jake staring at me,i blushed and looked away and said "What"? and he said "you just look so beautiful today",once i heard those words i turned to him and complimented him as well "you look handsome yourself"i giggled

A few minutes passed of what seemed like eternity and Jake's voice was so soft and confident when he just asked me:Nessie do u have feelings for me?

CLIFFY! OK PLZ GIVE ME FEED BACK AS I SAID THIS IS MY FIRST FF LET ME KNOW HOW CAN IMPROVE THE STORY AND SOME COMPLIEMENTS IF U LIKED IT i'LL TRY TO UPLOAD EVERYDAY,I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER . 3


	2. Chapter 2 FIGURING IT OUT

FIRST OF ALL I DONT OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT I WISH I DID BUT I DO OWN THE PPL I CREATED BTW THANK TO THE PPL WHO REVIEWED BUT THANKFULLY SCHOOLS BACK IN SESSION AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN OK SO ENJOY THIS ONE :)

(Renesmee's pov)

I heard Jacobs question as clear as day,it was like i was a deaf person hearing for the very first time,so what seemed like ages i finally had the guts to answer."yea Jacob i do,and by me saying so i hope u say u do to."Jacob didn't do anything but turn and chuckled a little,i felt humiliated i just told my best friend that i loved well technically liked him and he sits there and LAUGHS!I have never felt more embarrassed,is this what best"guy"friends do when u express your feelings to them if it is the i don't think i want Jake as my friend anymore or any guy!So i got up and started walking away -very furious- home.I thought he was gonna fall for me as soon as i said yes but dream deferred.

"Nessie!,wait up"Jake yelled running trying to catch me

"Jacob i really dont wanna see u right now"I screamed at him

Jake just stopped and the look on his face was pained,like something had been torn from him.

" whY,what did i do that was so bad". Jake exclaimed

"Jacob,you laughed at me when i confessed that i like you ok iam mad at you for making me feel so embarrassed."At this point i didnt care what happen i already had gallons of tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Nessie is that why your mad,if u gave me a chance to speak after i had laughed i was gonna tell u something important."

''Fine u got 5 min" i said finally sitting down to hear this sorry explanation i was about to get

"Do you remember when i told u that i had imprinted on someone"

-flashback-

_**"Jake have you imprinted"? i asked when i was 4 but physically 8**_

_**"um what ,waaaaa"Jake started to stutter probably taken by surprise at what i just said,"where did hear that nessie,ive never told you about this.**_

_**"well i heard mom and dad talking about imprinting and how it involves wolves but i didn't hear the rest"I explained **_

_**"ok well to your answer,yes i have" He confessed**_

_**suddenly i was fascinated with this girl who ive never heard,or seen**_

_**"well can i have details please like what she looks like,or if you dont want to then just what is imprinting"**_

_**"nessie,imprinting is basically like love at first sight,but for wolves u are soul mates for life"**_

_**"o well ok but promise me to tell me who it is when im old enough,cause at this point i dont think i wanna know after i heard that"i dont think i wanna know for a while"**_

_**"u betcha nessie,trust i will tell you"he laughed**_

_****_**"-**_end of flashback-_

_"yes i do what about it,but do you think i wanna hear about your girlfriend"why would he bring that up_

_"nessie,that girl i imprinted on is you,i don't like u renesmee i love you"_

_As soon as he said that i was to shocked to say anything,i felt a tie between us like something had activated as soon as he said those three words it was like i couldn't leave him anymore,nothing was gonna come between,my was world was finally coming together_

_"nessie please say something,i need to hear you say something."_

_"it all makes since now,how i feel jealous every time u talk about your imprint now i realize its me ,i love you too"when i said that i sealed my fate to whatever's coming for me._

_Jake moved in closer to me to the point i was hugged up on him,he first looked down at my lips then my eyes,removed a piece of hair from my face and stroked my face and said "u sure u wanna do this"? since i haven't really had a boyfriend or gotten kissed or whatever he was gonna do,i wasnt really sure what i was begin ready for so i just said "yes" cause i knew jake wouldn't do anything that he might think would make me his lips were connected to mine and we were moving in synchronization with our lips.i didnt even know i was capable of this it went on for a while me and jake went to talk and hang and make out but i realized it was almost 11 so i told him i better hurry home of course me and him was sad to see me and him go but theres always tommarow._

_I got home in enough time but when i went in the house my parents were cuddled up on the couch as always watching tv._

_''Had a good time nessie"? asked my mom she only asked cause i didnt say anything when i got home as i would usually say something._

_Snapping me out of my thoughts and memories i finally said "huh o yea it was really fun,like really really fun"i giggled like a little school dad was fully aware what had happened of course he didnt say anything to ruin my moment of having my first kiss._

_''Edward whats going on"?my mom asked sounding concerned_

_instead of answering the question myself,i had went to my room and went to take a shower._

_(Edwards pov)_

_Bella,our daughter has experienced her first kiss and jacob just told her apparently shes excited to see this will end and what shes gonna do,so lets have a talk with jacob tommarow making sure his intentions are pure and-"_

_all of a sudden i heard someones thoughts approaching the house "hold on bella,we have a visitor,i dont recognized the scent"by the time i got to the door and the voice said "hello again" _

_(Renesmee's pov)_

_i couldnt sleep a wink out of all that had happened today..then i heard voices downstairs including a familar one i went downstairs and my dad says "Nessie,u remember Him families good friend'_

_"of course i remember how could i forget all the things you done for my family and me how good it is too see you again Nahlue"._

_"yes how are you renesmee"._

_OK IM SORRY IF I DRAGGED ON AND ON ABOUT STUFF BUT JUST R&R COMMENT WHAT U THINK MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE STORY,IDEAS,OR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE HOPE U ENJOYED THIS ONE AND DONT FORGET TO SPREAD THE STORY AROUND TO FRIENDS.33_


	3. Chapter 3 problems ive got

I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA IF DID I WOULD BE FREAKING FILTHY RICH BUT I DO OWN THE PEOPLE I CREATE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 3:problems ive got

(Renesmee's pov)

I was strucked with despair,why was he here i really don't strike this as a coincidence he's here as soon as my now boyfriend(well we really hadn't made it official)just spilled his feelings to me but since nothings ever coincidental around im just gonna see where this goes and why hes nobody was speaking my dad decided to answer my thoughts.

"So brings you here nahlue"?questioned my father

"Just traveling,i wanted to get away from the amazon for a while"he answered like he was really unsure of what he was saying

My father just tensed up like he was just pinched or heard something that he really didn't want to hear,but before i can ask my question in my thoughts,he just said "Nahlue,would u like to stay in the cottage,we have an extra room that we would like you to stay in"?

As soon as Nahlue left i immediately asked "Dad what did you hear and why did you just make him stay here"?

"Nessie,to tell the truth im not sure why i just asked him to stay here,it was like right after i heard his thoughts i just couldnt help myself but to ask him to stay.

"Edward,what was his thoughts"?my mom asked so concerned on what had just happened

"I dont know out off all the years ive been i vampire i have never not been able to hear their thoughts,i mean i heard them but it was like i was thinking them myself.

i was so confused on what had happened to my dad why couldn't he remember or hear what he said.

"But dad are you really ok,cant you remember i word he thought or anything"?

"Not a thing".

(Edward's pov)

"what brings you here Nahlue"?i was very concerned of why he would come here of all places

"Just traveling,i wanted to get away from the amazon for a while"he answered

_"really-"_

_As i was about to read his_ thoughts it just went quiet like i had gone deaf and when i thought about it bella didn't have her shield around him cause i could here her thoughts..it was very irritating not knowing what he was gonna all of a sudden i couldn't remember what had just happened or why i just know that i HAD to have him stay like it wasn't a request.

(Renesmee's pov)

After a few days of weirdness around the house,i mean weird cause my dad couldnt hear Nahlue's thoughts,Nahlue was always around me,Jacob was as charming as ever but getting jealous with Nahlue begin around all the sometime this week turned for the worse after our first argument.

"NESSIE,I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE ALWAYS HANGING AROUND THAT FILTHY THING ANYWAY,YOU BARELY HAVE TIME FOR ME ANYMORE.!I honestly didn't know where this was coming from cause we were just having fun watching tv and joking around with Nahule before my family got back then me and jake could hang at la push.

"Jake i don't know why you are yelling and where is this coming from i mean we were just joking around with him and might i add its completely rude to talk about guests in front of them."

''TO HELL WITH HIM,I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE HEARS ME,I DONT LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND HANGING THIS ASSHOLE OK AND WHAT I SAY GOES!''if jake thought that just because he's my imprint doesn't mean he can control who i can hang out with if he does then he got another thing coming.

I was trying to keep my cool cause i didn't want the argument to escalate but i was terribly wrong.

"Nahule,please excuse jacob and i for a moment"i asked trying to smile it off,i was so embarrassed about Jacob's little outburst."Jacob lets please and go in the kitchen to discuss this in private"

i started walking to the kitchen hopeing this would calm him down,for a while we just stared at each other waiting for one of us to speak,but if i was gonna be the bigger person in this i spoke.

"Jacob black what the hell was that back there,you know that he is an old family friend,hence the word friend ok nothing more,and i always time for you,but you are sometimes busy with patrolling that you can only see me 3 times a week mostly."I tried keeping my voice low so nahule couldn't hear started looking real agitated as i spoke sticking up for my friend.

"First of all Renesmee,WATCH your mouth when you talk to me,and i was a family friend once before remember,how i know you wont do just what u did to me:be friends , then start going out you given me more reason not to trust you than anything..second you have been a little TOO friendly with him,YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HIM AREN'T YOU''!By now my cheeks were a very blood red from the embarresment was having pend on me.

"Jake i cant believe you would think ive been sleeping with him,im still a virgin,you DUMB ASS!im only begin friendly with him cause i wanna show him hospitality ok is that a lot to do but just be a simple friend u big dumb idiot.

''Renesmee,i can be the nicest person in the world but if you keep pissing me off were gonna have problem up in here and if you insult me one more time-"he didn't finish his sentence he just clenched his fists in to each other cracking them like he was about to fight.

"Jacob YOU AREN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING TO ME,YOU CAN SAVE THE KISS ASS TOUGH GUY FOR SOMEONE WHO GIVES SHIT!"

After i said that i felt Jacobs Backhand go across my face really hard, luckily im half vampire or else my jaw would've been broken,but i couldnt believe what had happen,my so called soul mate just hit me,it felt like a whole block of cement had been thrown at my face.i hoped i was dreaming cause this wasnt supposed to be my life:i girl who boyfriend hits her!When i finally turned around and looked at jake his face was full of rage,there was apart of him that was trying so hard not to phase it was very visible how hard he was trying.I tried swinging back,i wasnt just gonna get hit and not do anything,i swung and hit his i hit him i knew i wasn't gonna win this fight cause that one swing i threw was enough to get punched in the face.I fell on the floor hoping it was over.

"Renesmee,you wanna fight,we can if you want but remember its really no contest if you know who's gonna you so much disrespect me again the same thing will happen."This was like he was a whole different person,i didnt recognized this person i thought i finally left and i heard him say:

"Hey Nahlue man im sorry about that,i was begin a jerk. he said sounding completely different.

"Its okay,for real i get it,but is everything all right with you and nessie"he asked so concerned

"O yea,its fine just a small argument,you know how it can be"He laughed but the oddest thing was he sounded like none of this had happened .

i tuned out the conversation and balled my eyes out,please don't bruise my face i dont want my parents to see really was my fault i should not have pushed him or swung back like that after he told me not i was finished i told the boys i was gonna go to bed,Nahule had left to go hunt after i said i got out if the bathroom i saw jake in my room,standing by my door.

"Jake go home please i dont wanna talk right now."i said trying not to look him in the face

"Nessie whats wrong,fine we had a small argument all teenagers do"he sounded so confused,he made it seem like we had a 3 minute argument rather a 30 minute one.i just decided to let it play for him begin a dumb teenager.

He tried giving a goodnight kiss but i backed away from it,he looked so hurt when i did that looked pained.

(Jacobs pov)

What was wrong with nessie she acted like we had a heated argument,the last thing i remember is going into the was so difficult having to see her so upset with me over that small argument.i hope its nothing serious,whatever it is i hope it doesnt put a strain on our relationship.

(Renesmee's pov)

In the morning,i was careful to not think about it or show the big bruise that's on my face,luckly Alice gave me tips on make i came downstairs i was greeted with a big bear hug from Emmett.

"Hey squirt,how was your night with jake and Nahlue.?

''It was fine,nothing special really"i tried to keep the conversation brief

"If its fine with you uncle Emmett i would like to go on a walk or something"i smiled apologetic

"Sure,but dont shut me out of your life ness,you can tell me anything squirt"i had a feeling he knew something was up.

please the rest of the day goes fine.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT UNTIL NEXT TIME DEUCES R&R 33


	4. Chapter 4 TROUBLE THAT COMES MY WAY

A/N:THX FOR R&R,AND EVERYTHING I DO IN THE STORY I DO FOR A REASON SO I DONT JUST PUT RANDOM STUFF IN THERE :)

I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA ONLY THE CHARACTERS I CREATE..SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. o btw lemons in this one like i said this is my first lemon so i hope i got it right.

(Renesmee's Pov)

After the whole incident with Jake i kinda just wanted to forget it but i know that our relationship wont be same, Jake continues to act like he has 2 personalities one minute his fine the next he goes ballistic,but i have noticed that every time jake has one of those outbursts its always when or after he's talking to nahlue if hes not talking to him then hes just in the i decided to take jake around the town so we can clear our thoughts.

"Jake,um would you like to go around town with me like a date sort of"i asked hoping he wont pop off like he did an hour ago

_**flashback**_

"Nahlue,you want anything to eat"i yelled from the kitchen i thought it would be nice to eat a blt and share half with my friend

"um,sure yea now that i think about iam getting a little bit hungry for human food"he laughed at the thought that he might actually like human food.

"see i told u are gonna at least crave human food while you are here,but if you want we can go and hunt a in a little bit if want,since blt's don't really satisfy me.''i said while giggling it really felt good to talk to someone who gets me other than Jake and my family and i dont care what jake says that's all nahule will ever be is a friend nothing more cause my heart belongs to Jacob.

After i finish making the sandwhichs we sat down and start eating them just laughing about lame jokes we were making all of a sudden Jake comes in the house and sees us eating together.

"Hey jake"i say happily as i run to him to kiss him but i didnt even get a chance to kiss him instead he pushes me on the couch.

"how you gonna sit there and flirt with him while i walk in"?jake scolded me like i was a child begin caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"o my god,jake there's nothing going on between us we were just laughing besides i was bored and everybody else was at my grandparents house trying to find the next place we are gonna move he was just keeping me company."

"you really think im stupid don't you..i can see your parents raised a lying stupid ass bitch,just like your mom always lying to break a guys heart!now that what he said set me off.

''How dare you talk about my mom,never ever in your whole talk about my parents."i turned around and see Nahlue just staring at Jacob,without even blinking like he was in a trance controlling sure what to do about both of them i have to at least attempt to end this argument and change the subject.

"Nahule are you OK?he wasn't budging

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN RENESMEE YOUR WORRIED ABOUT HIM MORE THAN ME!''he said while grabbing my hair from the roots and throwing me against the wall holding on like his life depended on it.I tried clawing and kicking but that didn't do any good.I was saved when we all of a sudden heard my parents laughter along with the rest of the family,as soon as they walked Jake let go and pretended to be making out with dad cleared his throat,my cheeks were blushing red and i looked over at nahule and saw that he was out of his staring fit and Jacob was completely fine.

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

He wasn't paying attention,it seemed like him and Nahule was having a staring contest a very weird one,it was as almost like Nahule was reading Jacobs mind and they were just talking through their minds.

"Hello,Jacob,Earth to jake"i was getting a little annoyed by the fifth or sixth try he finally snapped out of it

"Um sure yea sure nessie,where you wanna go?he said with a smile i haven't seen that smile in weeks,seems like years.

"Anywhere is fine as long we are out the house"i said with a smile i had a feeling i would finally have my Jake back but something told me don't get my hopes up.

"Mom,dad um me and Jake are going out?'i said like it was question,after what my family saw today

"Jake,could you give us a minute please"? as soon as Jake was out the room the interrogation began.

"Nessie,is everything okay with you and Jake lately?''my mom asked hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

"Yea why would you say that for"control thoughts please brain.

my dad decided to step in"Cause nessie your were an out going girl that loved hanging out with your friends and family,we hardly see you cause you are always at the cottage, u just distance yourself and the only thing i hear from your thoughts are stuff that doesn't make sense."

"Mom,dad i promise you we all right"i say like nothing was happening dad looked very unsure about what i was saying.

"ok sweetie have fun and take your cell phone"both my parents said at the same time

"ok guys, i love you guys"i said as gave them each a kiss

I grabbed my cellphone and ran out the door hopefully the rest is a drama free i go in the car Jake was in the drivers seat not saying a was an uncomfortable silence so i put on my favorite Evanescence cd i only played my favorite songs:my heart is broken,my immortal,call me when your sober,going under,taking over me,and bring me to life.

"Jake where are we going''?I questioned once i didn't recognized where we were going,i was really getting suspicious suddenly we stopped and started walking hand in hand i wasn't aware of where we were or where we were going.i started to get scared when we turned down this alley full of dumpsters and this god awful smell that no human should bear to we were very far from the car I was pulled out of my thoughts as my back was slammed into the hard molded brick wall, Jacobs mouth attacking my mouth i was suddenly frightened on what was going on.

"OK jake that's enough fun's over"i said once it all of a sudden became to much."Jake i said that's enough,ow Jake that hurts"it really hurt he kissed my neck to rough to the point where he was biting didn't say a word he just continued to grind into me and roughly kiss me.I pushed him away

"ok jake i thought we were gonna have fun today none of this bullshit and this isn't close to fun."then the sickest smile formed on his face like it was a game of cat and mouse.

"o i didnt say it was gonna be fun for you,just a whole lot for me."this was like he was in predator mode i couldn't believe what was just ripped my top off revealing my bra i had on,i pushed him off and started running away then his hands grabbed my head and pushed me to the ground making me hit my head first to the floor,that point i just stopped fighting once he was on top of me I've done everything i can do i yelled,screamed,clawed, ran there is nothing more i can do.

He started kissing me all over making his way to my pants,"JAKE STOP''i shrieked a ear periceing scream,the more i look around didnt nobody care or come by to help my pants were gone he ripped the remaining pieces of undergarments i had on,he held my hands over my head,the more i screamed the more he hit me in the face ''SHUT UP!'' he screamed at me.I screamed out in pain once he plunged into me,the pain was unbearable,like i was begin ripped kept pushing into me roughly force ably,finally after 30 minutes of begin raped i cried out,yelling at the sky,i wish this was a dream a very bad dream i would wake up from,but it wasn't this was my life.

"Stop crying it wasn't that bad to keep crying"Jake said as if i wasn't harmed by this.

i started beating on Jake,punching him in the face, clawing at him screaming at him,then jake got up and punched me in the face"IF YOU EVER HIT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU ARE GONNA GET A WORSE BEATING,NOW GET DRESSED SO WE CAN GET HOME!"he screamed at me like i wasn't his imprint,like he didnt even know me.

The ride home was in silence,he dropped me off at my house and just drove away.I ran into the house crying,i ran into my dad.

NESSIE! whats the matter,what happened"i showed him what happened starting from day one,when i was done i balled my eyes out but my dad was furious he idmediatley hopped in the car to drive to la push.

(Jacobs pov)

I don't remember when or how i got home in must've been 5 to 10 minutes until i very angry vampire bust through my door pounding my face in,he didnt stop until the pack came to stop him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU''I yelled,what have i done to deserve this,i haven't done anything.

"YOU'VE BEEN BEATING MY DAUGHTER THAT'S WHATS YOU DID,YOU ASSAULTED HER AND RAPED HER ALL IN 3 WEEKS!" I couldn't believe my ears i would never do that to an imprint.

"Are you saying you don't remember doing any of that"? he asked in question to my thoughts

"No,its like ive been spaced out all 3 weeks.i said completely honest

"When did this start exactly"he asked,like he dont know

"um as soon as Nahule came like the day after"it was true none of this happened or would've

"yes a lot of stuff has been going on since he came back".

(Renesmees pov)

After a few days of not eating or talking my whole family knew and respects my wishes in not wanting to see Jacob,i have been feeling a little weird and sick but Carlisle said that was from the trauma i i knew something wasn't right,so when everyone was at jacobs house dealing with him i went downtown and convinced the 50 year old woman to buy me the magic stick the only thing that teens would be afraid of:a pregnancy looked at me like i was on fire,but she was willing saying shes been in my right lady once you've been beaten and raped by a werewolf then lets talk.I got home waiting to find out the answer just to be sure that im not,if i am then im gonna raise it even though he or she is rape victims child and i would make sure he or she doesn't see the father.

After waiting for the 3 minutes to pass i checked my watch 3 min had passed so as i looked over the counter and my switched to the sign I...TO BE CONTINUED.

WELL HOPED U LIKED IT,SHOULD IT BE POSTIVE I WANT UR COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS DONT FORGET TO R&R


	5. Chapter 5 THINGS MIGHT BE GETTING BETTER

A/N THX FOR THE REVIEWS PEEPS LABOR DAY WEEKEND SO THIS MEANS THE FASTER U REVIEW THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE SINCE I HAVE 3 DAYS OFF. DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS.

(Renesmee's pov)

I bended over the counter hoping that it was negative,my whole life was about to change if it was positive then i would care for it and never let he or she see their father,even though i still will care for him i cant bring myself to let him hurt my child.I was relived that it was a negative at the same time i was sad,cause i would like to raise at child just not as soon.

When my family finally got back my dad gave me this look that meant he knew what was doing he was suspicious and worried

"I'm fine dad just making sure"i said telepathic probably answering his own thoughts.

"So what happened when you went to see him"i was much to of a coward to say his name let alone think it /

"Jacob has no memory of doing those things to you"my dad finally spoke,how can he not remember about all the episodes and tantrums he threw and assaults.

"How,dad im confused is there something wrong with him"? i couldn't believe what i was hearing does he have amnesia, schizophrenia,something worse.

"Nessie,we don't even know what to say to this,i read his mind he honestly didn't know what i was talking about".my dad sounded so sure of what he was saying but to tell you the truth i really don't think i wanna know the truth.

"OK guys even though we dont know whats wrong with him i surely do not never ever wanna see him again,so dont let him near the house or in.I said with such sureness of myself,i was done with jake i really didn't care if i was his imprint or that i still loved him.

They all nodded in agreement,after all the settling with dealing with everything,everything went back to normal or at least try to.

"Nessie"called my mom from the kitchen probably want me to eat,seeing i haven't eaten since that day.

"You called"i said hoping on the counter.

"What do you want eat,im fixing you something to eat in case you haven't noticed"She said with a smirk trying lighten up the mood,but i was kinda hungry.

i nodded my head"just a sandwich please,with a few apples, Doritos,and i doughnut.i laughed at how hungry i was.

"Are you serious"my mom questioned laughing,i nodded then jumped off the counter

"Dad,i'm going for a walk,be back in a 10 minutes"i yelled while running out the door.

While i was walking,letting my mind clear everything was going good until i found Jake sitting in the sitting at the spot where we first was like expected me to be there but before i walked away he called.

"Nessie wait"he called out to me,i stopped and turned around to hear what he had to say.

"What do you want"i said harshly

"Ness,what happened'' what did he think this was,did he think that i was gonna fall back into his arms accepting his apology.

"Jacob,you beat me numerous times,out of the blue you got mad at me for no reason,and the most unforgivable thing you did was your raped me"i said separating every word to make him feel the pain i felt the past few weeks.

He looked at me with disbelief."Nessie,you really dont believe im that stupid to up and hit and rape you for no exact reason,if you wanted to break up thats all you had to say you didn't have to sit there and make up a story like that."

"Jacob,i cant believe you would think i was lying,why would i lie about something like that i put everything i have on that,my life,family,our love"yes i still had feelings for him no matter how much i wanted to hate him i just couldn't,but i couldn't let him see that.

"that's ridiculous,why would i do that and why did your family come and tell me the exact same story for?"I really don't think he wants the truth,he couldn't live with it if it comes from my mouth.

"that's the truth Jacob...and i really don't think we should see each other for a while"i whispered in tears,now i know we were officially broken up.i

"Ness,come on you don't mean that don't say things like that"he said his eyes watering from the thought

"Goodbye Jacob."i said my eyes still watery,by the time i almost got to the house i sat down and balled out my eyes.

After 3 minutes crying i wiped my eyes dry and walked into the house with a smile."Hey guys"i said to my family in the living room as i passed to go tot my room.

"O,ness your food is in the fridge."called out my mom,i completely forgot about that,i ran to the kitchen so hungry i could eat a whole elephant and not share a single i was done i told my mom thanks and headed to go to sleep.

(Jacobs pov)

"Goodbye Jacob"She said before she ran have i done,my life is torn there is nothing i can do to get her back,how don't i remember is like my dear mom Sarah all over again ive lost someone ive loved.I went home,i walked really slow in the rain crying.

"Jake,you okay"asked seth

"IM FINE SETH,IM REALLY FINE THAT MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER FAMILY ACCUSES ME OF BEATING HER,IM JUST FINE!"I yelled i felt kinda bad taht i just lashed out at him but i dont really care at this point what happened to me or what i do.

"Jeez,jake im sorry,im really am''He said with sympathy at least his imprint still loves him.

"LOOK SETH I DONT NEED YOUR SYMPATHY OKAY,JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"i lashed out at him again as i ran to my house and grabbed stuff breakable and threw it against walls letting out my anger,i screamed at each plate,cup,bowl,vase i i picked up a picture and was about to throw it until i saw whose picture it was was my mom,i cried when i saw her picture "O mom why is this happening to me?" i asked knowing im not gonna get a response.I didnt clean up the mess i left it and went to bed not carrying a damn thing about life anymore.

(Renesmees pov)

2 whole months passed of me begin free of Jacob but i was sad i felt like something was different about 2 days ago my uncle Emmett told me something no girl ever wants to hear.

"Dang Ness,i know your half human and all but you need to lay off the junk food sweetie,all this depression your going through but that's no excuse to gain a little wait"he said with his booming laughter poking me like a was this chubby kid at school begin made fun of.

Aunt Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head"shush let the girl live her life shes going through a tough time"

"Thank auntie"i said to her for sticking up for me

I went to my grandpas study to ask about losing this weight"Grandpa,even though im half human how do i lose this weight"i said showing him what i meant lifting up my stomach flap.

"Well nessie,since you have been eating nothing nutritional and seeming that your half vampire i believe once you stop eating like that your body would go back to normal."he said with a smile

"Thanks grandpa"i walked out of his study and on to listen to my music.I grabbed my i pod touch and turned directly to The ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic!at the then my friend Nahuel came into my room.

"Hey Ness,how are you doing"He asked innocently

"Im good just sitting here listening to music"i dont know where this was going but okay

"Say you wanna go for a walk,its beautiful outside"

"Sure,lets go."i was excited i haven't been out the house since that day.

We started walking around talking about nonsense like what are we doing this summer before school starts.

"Nahuel,when are you going back home,i mean dont your aunt miss you?"i asked trying not to sound rude.

"Im going to stay a few more months,im starting to like forks very said nudging my neck with his jaw.

''Nahuel,come on now,you knew i just broke up wit-"i stopped mid sentence

"I know,i know but if you give us a try i'll be nothing like him,he was a jerk who didnt have no self control."i was suddenly falling for him i dont know why but this was way different than what i felt with jake,jake i felt safe with and i loved i had a strange love thing i know his eyes went back to my lips then my eyes,then our lips connected i didn't feel the same connection i had with my first kiss.

''Nessie,we belong together forever,you better get back your parents are going to wonder where you are."He said after one last kiss.

I strolled home confused on what just happened,i convinced myself that i was in love with him all went well until i felt s harp stab in my stomach like i was begin stabbed i ran for the bathroom to see if it was my monthly cycle but nothing was there.I laid down hopeing it would go away after 30 minutes of the unbearable pain i called out to my dad ran to my room "Whats wrong ness?"

"I dont know whats wrong,my stomach feels like its begin ripped to shreds inside"i said through the pain clenching my teeth and fists.

He picked me up to see Carlisle,he put me on the operating table and called for told him what happened and then all of a sudden i felt like i had to push something out,i felt to see what it was it was rubbery like it wasnt supposed to be there.

"Ness, sounds like you are pushing out a cyst ok its going to be very painful so you are going to push it out,since your half vampire your body wont accept the cyst there.

"Okay"i said through the pain trying not to close my eyes.

i started pushing until grandpa said "stop somethings wrong!"i passed out unable to hear what was wrong.I awoke and Carlisle told me to keep pushing,this time the whole family was there,why would they be here just to see me push out a cyst.

I knew something was wrong when i heard a cry.

OK THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE LEAVE COMMENTS AND IDEAS CAUSE I DO NEED THEM I HAVE A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECUES 33


	6. Chapter 6 3'S an issue

HEY PEEPS I FIGURED SINCE I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD I WOULD UPLOAD A SECOND CHAPTER:) I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS I CREATE...HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.R&R.

Recap:_I knew something was wrong when i heard a cry_.

(Renesmee's pov)

I heard a cry and couldn't believe my ears,who had made that cry it was none of grandpa had lifted this light-ish tan baby under the sheets that were covering me,my family looked at me with mixed emotions:fear,happiness,anger,etc.I stared at the tiny baby in his hand,shocked at what i was seeing Whose baby was that i was about to ask before another pain ripped through my body like i was begin shocked and stabbed numerous times with out stopping.I passed out from the unbearable pain and awoke to monitors beeping and plastic things attached inside my arms.

"She's awake"someone said probably Carlisle

My dad walked and just sat down on the chair next to me on the operating table"Ness,how do you feel"he said like something was wrong.

"Im fine dad,just had to push out a cyst but other than that i feel fine just a little thirsty"I haven't hunted in 3 months so m really thirsty.

"Ok ness,we will bring up some animal blood for you to drink,and i want you to know that everything is fine its just that...you just gave birth."HUH did i hear him right i gave birth, that's impossible i didn't show no signs of begin pregnant and i took a freaking test.I stood there in silence collecting all the information ive just been told yesterday i was a teenager who just got out an abusive relationship and into a new one and now im a mother.

"Dad,when you say birth exactly how many did i deliver"i whispered through tears,still in shock

"3"i wasn't sure if i hear him right i started shaking my head trying to deny it.

"No,no,no this isn't happening no that cant be right i pushed out a cyst"i said through tears sounding like i was crazy.

"Ness,what we thought was a cyst was really a baby,it looked like cyst when we did a ultrasound when the first baby came out Its 2 boys and one girl."He said with a smile but still worried about my blank expression i have on my face.

My grandparents came in their faces had smiles on there face"We are so glad your awake,nessie your babies are doing just fine"said my grandma.i smiled at her to let her know i appreciate her coming to check on me.

"Thx grandma"i said giving her a hug,watching her leave to go to tell the others.

"Ness,are you planning on keeping the 4 of them,i mean we completely understand if you want to pursue adoption but its our decision."With all that's happened i remember myself saying that if i was pregnant i would keep the baby but three was hectic,but i thought back to my mom she could've aborted me or gave me away but she decided to keep me no matter how many or how i turned out.

My dad heard my thoughts and answered Carlisle for me"Renesmee has decided to keep the babies"He said with a smile over my thoughts how i acknowledged my mom decision for me.

"Dad,grandpa can someone bring up the babies please and tell everyone they can come up,tell everyone don't feel sorry for me, feel happy for me my lifes not ending its beginning"i said with much pride im ready to put my past behind me and focus on my future.

My dad looked at me with approval"Certainly ness."He came to kiss me on my forehead and whispered "im so proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks daddy"i whispered.

When my dad and Grandpa left to grab everybody else i had to prepare myself what was about to happen,i pinched myself numerous to make sure i wasn't i had no choice but to grow up all in 4 minutes,throw away childish things and be ready to raise 3 kids who i love unconditionally after i cleared my thoughts and prepared myself the door opened and comes in My 2 aunts with my uncles hand in hand smiling then my grandparents smiling also hand in hand,lastly my dad walks in with a tan baby boy that looked 6 months old with jet black hair,He was the exact spitting image of his father,my mom came in with the other boy looking exactly like the first baby boy that my dad was two boys looked like a copy of Jake just as a toddler.I started wondering where the other baby was,i tried leaning over to see outside the door,Everyone laughed at my anxiousness.

"I told you Edward she's gonna do that when she got used to the idea"Alice said confirming her vision from earlier supposedly.I laughed at myself.

"Just hold still ness,she was sleep when we gonna bring them up."my mom said trying to settle me from keeping looking out the door,i settled in she said that it was like as if on cue they walked in,Nahuel had the Gorgeous baby girl with blackish brownish long hair,she looked like me and jake all together.I stared at all my babies and was amazed i had 6 month looking babies,they all had a little bit of my dad and mom in there,the two boys had brown eyes,when the girl had golden eyes.

"Nessie have you thought of names yet?"questioned My aunt Rose

"Um no but i got ideas hand me one of the babies and will know"i said trying to confirm my thoughts of names.

First i was handed the boy my dad was holding i immediately thought Justin Michael Cullen i smiled.I motioned for the next boy to be placed on my dad next to Justin,i thought of Dylan Christopher Cullen the Cullen begin told Nahule brought the last baby to me i studied her features like a fascinated picture i Sarah Cullen i was amazed at the names i came up with so i was ready to announce it.

"Dad,did you here the names in my head?"i asked hopeing he didn't here a word i wanted a surprise.

"No,ness your mom put her Shield over you so go ahead and tell us."thank god i was ready to tell everyone.

"Everyone i am very pleased to introduce The Cullen triplets:Justin Michael Cullen, Dylan Christopher Cullen,and Nicole Sarah Cullen"I announced i was very pleased with myself.

"Ness they are very wonderful names but why didnt you want the last names Black instead of Cullen?"asked Emmett of course he would ask shushed him,trying to avoid "the jake"subject.

"No its alright,um i don't really know,i guess since im no longer with him or in my life,that they don't need his last name."unsure of what was really the truth.

-1 MONTH LATER-

We have moved from Forks to Chicago during the summer over the past weeks the toddlers are not even toddlers anymore they look like 5 year had stated that their aging is going to be just like mine except a little also stated with the tests he has done Justin and Dylan has the wolf gene but have a medium temperature they have the qualities of a vampire yet they are destined to be a wolf,Nikki on the other hand is like me half vampire half human i guess she takes after her triplets started to walk and talk the second week of life,their knowledge is of a 16 year old i was so amazed.

The doorbell rung and i guess someone answered cause Nikki ran to me "Mommy, theres someone at the door for you,is he your boyfriend?"she asked me joking

"What have i told you about answering the door by yourself,and what mommy has is none of your bussiness"i said tapping her nose lightly,I distantly remember the triplets asking me did they have a father 1 week ago.

_Flashback_

_As i was getting the triplets ready for bed Dylan was whispering to Justin about something so quiet not even a full vampire could hear it,the have learned to keep certain things quite around a house full of vampires._

_"What are you two talking about"i asked in a playful tone_

_"Nothing really,we were just wondering did we have a dad?"Justin asked,i knew the question was gonna come up sooner or later i might as well get it over with._

_"Yea"said Nikki standing on her bed pouting with her arms crossed she looked so cute when she did that._

_"well to answer your question,ive chosen to live with out him because well lets say he was very mean to mommy and i didn't like it"i couldn't possibly give them the whole only father figure they really had was Nahuel and we have been going out ever since i gave birth to my angels and once Nikki started calling him daddy everybody called him that but they knew that he wasnt their father,they didnt care they loved him like a father._

_"Like what mommy"questioned Dylan_

_"Bad things sweetie ok,but lets hurry and go to sleep its way past your bedtime"i said and kissed each of them goodnight._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_"_Go and find your brothers and tell them to go and eat esme brought back Jaguar."she looked excited jaguar blood was their favorite type of blood,it was a treat my granparents would bring back when they hunted.

When she left i went to the door and opened it and saw Jake.i gasped and looked down"jacob your not supposed to be here."

"Renesmee,why didnt you tell me huh,i had to hear it from the pack today".How in the hell did the find out stupid wolves i always nosey.

''How did you find me"?how did he anyway we moved long time ago.

"I went looking for you after i heard and somebody told me you moved here".he said irritated

"Jacob after what happened i didnt think you deserved to see them i didnt want them in danger okay."i was to happy to let him ruin my life.

Before Jake could answer i saw the kids pulling Nahuel by the shirt pointing to Jake.''See i told you guys i wasn't making it up,he does look like you Justin and Dylan thats your long lost brother."she said fascinated by his appearance

"Thats not our brother stupid"dylan and justin said in unison shoving Nikki

"Im not stupid"defended Nikki

"hey what have i told you about calling your sister stupid and never put your hands on girls"i said sternly

"But mom"begged the boys

"No buts its unacceptable,go and watch tv and live Nikki alone"i said pointing to the living room

"But dad."they tried to do the puppy dog eyes now.

"now boys just because you are going to be wolves someday dont mean that trick is going to work on me,now you heard mother"im glad he took my side this time.

Nikki skipped to the living room"Now Nikki you live them alone,go hang with Emmett or your grandparents"she looked mischievous and ran the other way.

"Dad,o so now im out the picture,they are calling him daddy how long nessie?''i knew what he meant how long were we together

"since they were born"i said i was still in love with jake but i felt i didnt love Nahule the same way.

He decided to let the subject go but it will come up later."Do i get to see them,like over my house to get to know them."

"Jake i dont think thats such a good idea".i said shaking my head disapproving.

"Jake its been a long day let Nessie think about it ok?"Nahule said allowing jacob to leave

We went into our room and discussed the situation.

"I dont think it will be a good idea Babe"i said hopeing to win the discussion

"It wll be good for them to get to know where they come from and who their father is right,you dont want your kids confused on who their father is."he said persuading me.

"Your their father, you've been more of father than he was,he could hurt them"i stopped trying to drag the images out of my head.

"I know but just give him a chance he might have change and if you see or hear something you dont like,no more visits,agreed?he got me damn him and his sweet talking.

"Fine they get to go tomorrow from 1 to 5 i hope i don't regret this."He kissed me and i told him to get the kids ready for he left i lifted my window knowing he would be out there in wolf form listening for my approval "Jake you better not make me regret this but tomorrow 1pm to 5 no later dont screw up"i said into the darkness staring straight out in into the woods.I heard a wolf howl in the distance it was jacob telling me thanks.

"Whoa i just heard a wolf howl"i heard dylan tell Nikki

"I know it was so cool"She said back then they had a whole discussion about it.I laughed at myself"Kids."

WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO LEAVE COMMENTS AND R&R UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES 33


	7. a day with Daddy Jake

THX EVERYONE FOR R&R I WAS WATCHING I DIDNT KNOW I WAS PREGNANT SO THATS WHAT GAVE ME THE IDEA..I HAD REAL FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER ENJOY.

(Renesmee's pov)

I had just woke up the kids to get ready for Jake's even though i haven't told them that he is really their father,i hope they will let him in their life easy,12:50 the clock said and right on cue they all assembled in front of me like standing in a line at school.

"Okay guys you all good,Nikki you really had to wear your brand new jeans Aunt Alice is gonna have a fit if shes them dirty,o well your dad is not gonna do anything hectic except hang at the house."I was praying her jeans wont get dirty.

"YAYY where is daddy taking us."Justin didn't even know Jake and all of a sudden he was calling him daddy.

"Justin,what makes you think daddy is taking you guys anywhere."i was trying to go back on what i just said i was really trying to remember.

"cause mommy you did say daddy."O my god i was so nervous about today that i just let that slip,i put my hand on my head i might as well start it.

"which brings me to this,we all know that Nahuel is not your father,right?they all shook their heads in agreement"That guy you saw yesterday was really your father."I said trying to rush the words out,free of it out of my chest.

"OK mommy so are we going over his house to meet him."They didnt even act surprised,just calm.

"Wow you guys are taking this better i thought,and to answer your question Nikki,to spend time with him and why arent you guys shocked?"These sneaky kids always ends up finding stuff out before i tell them like that time i was gonna surprise them with their first hunt 2 weeks ago.

"Mommy,we all live in a house full of vampires we have good hearing,grandpa edward,and grandma bella were discussing something about our real father but didnt hear much cause grandpa heard my thoughts and hushed,so once we figured Nahule wasnt our father and this "Jake" guy shows up and he looks exactly like me and Dylan we put two and two together"They all said in unison like they rehearsed this many times.

"Well ok,look its 1 minute to 1 so get your shoes on."That was easier than i thought and i need to have a talk with my parents about talking about private stuff in the woods someday.I counted down the seconds and right on cue Jake was at the door at Exactly dong went the door.I opened the door and their he was dressed in a regular black t-shirt with jeans and hair cut just the way i like it.I was gawking again.

"Hi jacob."i said trying to be formal but so bad i wanted to flirt,but i was deciated to Nahule.

"Hey nessie."He said with that familiar look in his eye.

"Nessie ayyyy."The Boys mocked they knew nobody called me nessie unless i knew them well.

"O hush, retards"Nikki said under her breath.

"Nicole,what have i said about calling people that word its not bad its just i dont like it,spend more time with uncle jasper than emmett please."Uncle emmett's language was getting to them.

"Ok guys you are all set im gonna miss you guys i love you."i was gonna miss them,it was the first time they will be out of my ran to Jakes car and got inside hearing them discussing the situation.

"Thanks again ness,for letting me see my kids we will have a awesome time."He started to give me a hug.

"your welcome jake just remember to have them back at 5 ok."I hurried dodging his hug.

"Well ok is there anything i need to worry about or need to know."the tension was really awkward

"Not really except dont turn your back on them they are trouble making little kids but truly really great kids just tricksters"i said with a smirk he's gonna have a rough first day.

(Jacob's pov)

It was good to talk again with Nessie i really missed talking to her,after all i was a complete mess when she left.I stayed in my house all day everyday,it got so bad i had to go to the hospital for lack of sunlight vitamin d i think.I hopped in a old jeep the rabbit was back at la push,along with home sweet home,but luckily i rented a place a small house nothing was so quite in the car i was gonna be the brave soul to speak."

"So um you guys like board games?"what was this pre k but they looked 5 years old.

"Mister,we may look 5 but we dont play bored games we play hardcore video games such as call of duty,left 4 dead,etc."The little girl said she obviously got the sassyness from nessie.

"Well,knowing your mom i dont think she would let you play those games."I was a straight up liar when i was a kid and could get away with anything ok 2 can play at this game.

"Mister,we arent lying if your wondering she does let us play those games,roll around in mud,eat tons of junk food,rough house,you name it."Interjected one of the boy twins,They sounded like they were telling the truth so ok lets go with it.I didnt want to be the strict parent already so i let them have fun.

When we finally got to my place they got out and started talking to each other really quite,even me begin a werewolf i couldn't understand i word.I was patiently waiting till they were finished a few minutes later they all turned in my direction and smiled a meanceing smile.I unlocked the door and walked towards the couch and motioned for them to come over.

"Lets all get to know each other shall we before we start the day?"i was so nervous so i just went back to my first day of school in kidnergarden question.

It was a awkward silence the girl in the middle had enough of the quietness and decided to say something"My name is Nicole Sarah Cullen but call me Nikki i have no unique abilities yet."I nodded in surprise that Nessie used my mom's name for her middle name she looked just liked her mother i saw a bit of me in her like her hair it looked jet black but it had a hint of brown in it.

"Im Dylan Christopher Cullen all i know is Im destined to be a wolf and i have vampire speed combined with wolf speed."He said with a smile about the wolf part i laughed at him well at least he believes the legend.

Lastly the other boy was sitting there like he didn't want to or didn't want to share,then Dylan looked at me and said he will come around he just needs to collect his self.

"ok Guys as you may know im your dad my name is Jacob Black if you dont wanna call me Dad thats fine just say Jake iam a chief of my wolf pack back in forks."I didnt want to bore them with wolf facts but Dylan looked really interested in him begin the son of a chief.I whispered "I'll talk bout it someday kiddo."

I told everybody to come outside once they assembled outside they looked excited all except one."Ok i thought we might have some fun today and be messy so what i loved to do when i was little was play in the mud outside but so i set up a mudpool right behind for you to get messed up in so go ahead and jump in."I hoped they liked it cause i sure did when i was little but i was concerned with the quiet on sitting on the side line watching his siblings enjoy the was no stranger to getting wild neither was Dylan,they were rough housing in a few minutes of them in the mud i tried talking to the other boy twin.

"why dont you wanna play huh?''i hope we would be able to connect like regular father and son,but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"so are excited becoming a wolf in a couple of years."all i got was the cold shoulder.

"Listen i dont know what your mom told you guys about me but i loved your mother i still do ok but right now all i got is you guys so please work with me?"i said hoping it would break something out of him.

"What exactly happen between you two?"It was a beautiful sound to hear his voice.

"I dont really know kiddo to tell you the truth ask your mom she can tell you."It was the truth i didnt know what happen between us for the past weeks we been together it was like i blanked out all those days the only time i would come back to reality is when im back home or to Ness crying over something i stopped talking for a few minutes when i finally realized it was 3:00.

"Ok guys come out of the mud and stand in that area while i spray you guys with the hose, i got the long green hose and before i started spraying Dylan and Nikki said "Let it rain on us,let it pour!"They danced around in the pouring water to get more wet and rinse their hair,before they got too wet i told them to gave them 2 towels each and to wait in the before i was getting ready to walk in the house i saw 2 tan legs jump in the mud slide and playing it i smiled he was having fun i guess he's getting used to the idea of having two dads.I jumped in there with him tickled him and tossed him playfully around the mud,then here comes the other 2 twins jumping back in getting dirty,they all tackled me into the mud i acted defeated "I SURRENDER,WHITE FLAG."The triplets laughed and got out of the mud to get rinsed of again Dylan and Nikki replayed the dancing around in the rain with their brother and headed in the house while stayed to rinse i finished i saw my unknown friend waiting for me.

He reached out his small tan hand "My name is Justin Michael Cullen im very pleased to meet you and im very proud to become a wolf someday."I didnt shake his hand i picked him up and tossed him on my back and walked in.I gave them robes to put on while their clothes washed and dries and i started making lunch.

"What would yall like to eat?"please be human food.

"Jaguar!"They said together excitedly

"Sorry guys but no Jaguar maybe next time we will go hunting i promise."I havent hunted like that since ness was a kid.

"Just make us a sandwich that will be fine."Justin said

While we ate we talked about our interests and what we like and love to do we have more in common than i thought these are truly my kids.I looked at the clock 4:50 i was running late i hurried and got them Dressed and we hopped in the car.

"You drive slow."Dylan said he obviously has been driving with his grandfather.

"Yea Grandpa Edward drives really fast it gets us places faster."all the kids agreed

"Sorry kids i have 3 kids in the car and my first time begin a dad i will save my head from your mom's wrath."

"True that."i laughed ok they have seen it before.

We got to the large house and i knocked on it once and Nahule answered the door.

"Daddy!"They all yelled and ran into his arms,kisses all over his face.I was Jealous they should be calling me daddy not him he was only supposed to be here for a few months its been more than a few.

"hey jake long time no see,did they behave them selves these 3 tricksters usally dont."He said like he expected them to misbehave.

"Yea they were excellent after all."they truly were great kids.

"Ok thanks Jake you have a good day."He said closing the door to fast for me to say goodbye.

(Renesmee's pov)

I went down stairs and saw Nahule with the kids i quickly pulled them to me and smothered them with kisses ''i missed you guys so much,hurry up guys and go get ready for bed guys you look tired.i said they hated early bed times but they looked worn out.I tucked them in and went in the bathroom locked the door and stared into the mirror,turned my torso my back facing the mirror i pulled down the piece of my shirt from my shoulder and stared at the bruise that Nahule Gave happening again.

THX FOR READING R&R GUYS I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY CUZ SOMETIMES WHEN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I JUST WRITE STORIES OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD AND IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE UNTIL NEXT TIME DUCES 33


	8. Chapter 8 WHY ME

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE.

(Renesmee's pov)

Why is this happening again i thought i was over this when i broke up with Jake,but the weird thing about when Nahule had the same gleem of anger and hate in his eyes but he actually knew what happened cause afterwards he brung up flowers and Deer blood.I didn't accept it,its still sitting right by the door where he left it.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just watched Jake drive off with the kids,before closing the door i stepped out to go see where my parents where they are probably down at grandpa Carlisle's house.I walked around the forest that surrounded my house in the woods i guess my parents wanted to live in the big house with the others and give me and the kids time for ourselves.I finally reached the house._

_"Hey grandpa,grandma."I said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek._

_"Do you know where my parents are?''please dont be upstairs,please!_

_My dad came downstairs laughing at my thoughts..."and how are you sweetheart?''_

_"Im fine dad Jacob showed up and took the kids to his house,do you think they're safe there." I had a feeling they would be safe but the other part told me to be cautious._

_"By the thoughts he had when he pulled he was all but angry or threatening he was excited."He said unsurprised._

_"Ok thanks dad."There was something missing from the house._

_"o nessie your mom wants to see you by the pond by the for little mini cottage."We call it that cause i dont wanna call my home a home with out something i couldnt put my finger on but its just not a home yet._

_"Ok thx o before i leave where is Uncle Emmett and the rest of them."probaly on what 50th honeymoon._

_"No ness its the 60th honeymoon,they thought they would get it in early before school starts again in 3 months."_

_''O wow ok."Lovebirds._

_I walked all the way back to the pond and i saw my mom sitting on one of the logs i walk over and of course sit by her._

_"You wanted to talk mom?"I knew it was something serious since she wanted to talk all the way out here._

_"Yes i did,ness how are things with you and Nahule?'' _

_"iTS great mom,really the kids love him."i said like a question she also had me questioning my own relationship:was i truly in love with him?_

_"ok ness,but if you need to talk im always here."_

_"Wait and Daddy?"i havent called my daddy in a long time,she smiled at the word daddy and nodded her head and then raced home._

_I was at the pond for about 20 minutes and i realized Jake would be coming soon to drop the kids off.I strolled home taking my time,taking in the beautiful deep green tall trees everything was green plus the baby blue sky.I reached my little cottage and found Nahule sitting on the living couch waiting for seen this look before when we had our first argument,His eyes raged with black,Hair matted with sweat.I didnt want to argue so ran to my room like i didnt notice him,when i ran to my room Nahule grabbed the door knob preventing me from opening it._

_"Who is he?"To a human He would sound and look highly drunk._

_"WHO IS HE?!"He yelled in my ear when i didnt answer immediately._

_"no one i was down seeing my family ok that was it,thats the truth."i shook with fear now i regret living out of hearing range from my family._

_''YOU WERE WITH JAKE WASNT ,YES YOU WERE CAUSE I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU."what is he possibly trying to assume._

_"No i wasnt he came earlier to pick up the kids ok nothing happened."Please let this be over with._

_"YOUR LYING,YOUR LYING,YOUR LYING!"With him saying that he pushed open my door having me fall forward on my stomach,before i could turn around he started pounding on my right shoulder like a freaking punching bag.I screamed out in terror and pain,the pain was god he stopped when he heard a car pull left to go answer the door leaving me speechless._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_I walked past the food that was there and dumped it in the woods_ somewhere.

_"Dylan, Nikki, Justin get up lets go over your grandparents house for a while but be quiet getting ready please."the last thing i want is to wake Nahule was the first down so we had to wait 5 more minutes for the all ran to my parents house full speed ._

_"Guys go play around the house but please dont break anything like last time."i wanted to have a little chat with my dad and grandpa._

_"Dad can you do me a favor?'' I said knowing the answer would be yes._

_"What is ness?''_

_"well have you read Nahule's thoughts lately?"_

"He tends to keep his thoughts occupied with random stuff."

"Is it possible for a vampire,well a half vampire to have split personalities?''I said as a whisper,i wasn't even sure of what i was saying.

"It might be possible considering the human part but why would you ask."I was terrified on what my dad would say about my encounter with Nahule.

"Its happening again Daddy."I said with a inaudible whisper,i turned and showed him the purplish bruise on my shoulder.

"How long has this been going on ness,why didnt you say anything to us?"i put my hand against his cheek and replayed the scene his face changed from calm to fury.

"Dad please dont do anything,i wanna see whats wrong with him before i do anything."I exclaimed and grabbed his arm before he ran out the door.

"Fine but lets go talk to Carlisle and have him look at that."He answered defeated,we walked to grandpa's office i described how he acted.

"Ness,by the way you described it it sounds like he has Schizophrenia."Grandpa sounded like he didnt believe his own words.

"But ness i want yo-" He stopped in mid sentence when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Its Nahule."My dad said with hate,he went to go get the door.

"Grandpa,whats going to happen?"I whispered but he didnt answer i was really confused on what was going dad came back empty handed,looking urgent.

"Ness Nahule came looking for you i told him you werent here,i want you and the kids to stay here for the night while we question him to see what he is thinking."I nodded in agreement,we already had clothes over here just in case we wanted spend the night so it was fine with me.

"But ness i highly want you to come live down here cause we have found that sense Nahule is a schizophrenic and it is half vampire it is more dangerous for him to be with you and the kids."Grandpa had finally told me but my dad looked like something was troubling him.

"Dad whats wrong?"I asked worried.

"Renesmee sweetie,i read his mind and found that he caused you and Jacob to break up."His words were like an echo all i heard was jacob and break up.

"What do you mean it wasnt Nahule who did those things to me,it was jacob."i couldnt believe the words he was saying.

"Yes physically it was Jacob but in the head it wasnt see,Nahule has the gift to switch minds speaking he can give someone his mind and he will have theirs.''What huh im confused i need time to collect my thoughts.

"So your saying that all the time me,jake,and Nahule was spending together and jake would snap that was really Nahlue's doing that?I was laughing,ive gone crazy what is wrong with my life:First i got beat up by my so called soulmate now that i thought i found the one he has Schizophrenia and if i dont break up with him my kids might be in danger.

"Nessie your in shock right now you might wanna go to bed for a while we will watch the kids for you."My father said lifting me up bridal style while carrying me to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Is mommy alright grandpa Edward,Mommy whats wrong?"Dylan and Justin asked completely aware of my state,i wouldve answered but i felt like i couldnt i just stared in space almost like i didnt hear started to cry when she didnt hear a reply from me,she was always the sensitive one when it came to dad dropped me off to him and my moms room and i drifted off to sleep.

(Dylan's pov)

Mommy didnt speak,she looked like she was paralyzed all over she didnt look like herself.I didnt like showing my feelings i was called the soldier of the family cause i didnt cry or show emotion when needed but i would be happy whenever just not and i tried to calm down Nikki down by walking out of the house and going home to let her calm down started running towards the house with Nikki on my back we made it to the house only to find the door open and stuff broken,ripped and even the walls had big holes in them like someone punched told Nikki to stay put while we go search the house but her begin stubborn just followed were as quiet as we could be but when we turned the corner towards our room we saw Daddy bashing his head against the wall saying random things.

"shut up im not listening to you,im right,your wrong,its all a mistake."I was like he was talking to himself i was truly frightened,but i had to put on a brave face.

"Daddy."I said with turned his head crookedly and stared at us with a crazed look like he was an animal,one of his eyes backed away slowly to scared to turn my back against this animal which looked like my dad but wasnt my dad at all.

"Dont walk away its daddy,O YOU KIDS ARE ALWAYS SO DISOBEDIENT WHY IN THE WORLD DIDNT YOUR MOTHER JUST ABORT YOU WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE."He said it creepy while walking towards us when he tried to grab for one of us we took of running as fast as we can towards the grandparents each ran out the house and since me and justin were the only kids with both vampire and werewolf speed we were fast but Nikki was a little slow,i was too scared to slow down and grab her i just kept glancing back making sure shes seemed like we were running really slow human paced,i didnt stop running until i heard a shriek and saw Nikki begin dragged back by the ankle.

"Nikki!"we both screamed we ran and jumped on Daddy and started hitting him pulling his hair yelling get off my pushed us off and dropped Nikki and walked towards us i squeezed my eyes shut grabbing my brother screaming nikki was screaming in terror.I was lucky kid that day when i heard a deep growl and a familar voice.

"Get...your...hands...off...my...kids"

HOPED YOU LOVED IT R&R PLZ


	9. Chapter 9 cHOICES

HEY GUYS BTW APOLOGIES FOR WORDS MISSING FROM SENTENCES THEY TEND TO DISAPPEAR AFTER I POST THE STORIES...HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS OUT OF IDEAS PLZ I NEED IDEAS.

(Jacobs POV)

Sitting in my house bored rethinking about what happened yesterday,i had a great time with my kids last night i hope they will soon warm up to me,seems they already have but i dont wanna pressure them.I wanted to go over Nessie's house to see if the kids wanted to go swimming at the beach.I got in my car settled into my warm jeep even though i miss my rabbit.I drove around lost for a few minutes,i finally found the house but when i went to the door i realized it was open.

"Ness...Dylan...Nikki...Justin"This wasnt a good sign,i walked through the house scared about what i would find ,each corner had at least 3 holes in it.I ran out the house towards the woods shouting their names,scared for what happened.I heard a terrifying scream on my right,i ran as fast as i could and from a distance i could see Nahule drag Nikki by the ankle,dropping her and walking towards my boys.I kept running with all my might,i finally stopped and before Nahule could grab one of the boys i stopped behind him ans said in the most deadly, threatening,voice i could."GET...YOUR...HANDS...OFF...MY...KIDS!"He turned and faced hair matted of drywall and dirt,he looked like an animal,a wild deranged animal that needed to put down and Justin didn't need to be told to go get the others,they grabbed Nikki and took and i stand in a face off,he sprang at me head on ramming me into a tree taking the whole tree down instantly.I pushed him off me turning into a wolf,i jumped on him snarling and snapping at was pulled from under Renesmee growling hitting him while she was crying,he pushed her off to the and bella started hitting him,bella held him still and Edward grabbed his head and ripped it clean off from the neck.I transformed back pulled my shorts on and found edward waiting for me.

"Here finish the job"he said handing me a silver square lighter,his voice sounded like he came back to reality for the first time,he finally could see how crazy Nahlue is,you think you know a guy.I watched as Nahule burned every piece of skin we Nahule Burn to the ground we carried Ness to the house and set her on the couch.I went to get the kids to make sure they were alright.

"Hey guys,you ok"They looked calmed a little but i know they will never be truly okay,they nodded and i went over there to hug them tightly i guess you can say we have became close over the pass day its either us begin related or its just common stood there for what seems like forever until Nessie came up stairs,she looked lost,out of sync,depressed It almost robotic.

"Do you want them to come to?"I asked pointing to the kids,She shook her head no and went downstairs.I followed her into the woods where the rest of the family were,we weren't that far from the house.

"What is the need for a for a meeting and why out here?"Nessie nodded toward Edward meaning she will tell me instead.

"Jacob,i don't want them to hear this so me saying this i think its right for me and my family to start fresh somewhere,a new beginning as you can say away from all this."What is she saying,take my kids away from me she already took half of me away when she broke us up.

"um No ness you cant do that,you just voice was shaking not out of anger but sadness i didnt want to cry i tried all my might not to cry,my eyesight was blocked from that one teardrop that wouldn't rest of the family saw that we were gonna need time to discuss this as parents and adults edward looked at me with sympathy but as he was walking away he pointed to his ear mentally telling me he can hear whats happening and going on.

"Jacob you will still get talk to them like letters and phone calls just not see of this happened just right after you came back Jacob,my life was fine with out you,we had a good simple life until you came then that's when He became all Nuts."She didn't show no source of emotion,i guess with everything she's been through she just didn't care.

"Ness what are you gonna say to them huh,what that their father just abandon you guys."

"No Jacob,i haven't really thought of it yet but over time they will learn to except it,hell i learned to except everything thats happened in my im tired i dont have to explain myself to you,you have no rights to them."

"Ness,i have every right to them."She shook her head as she walked away

"We're leaving in the morning so make sure you come to say goodbye dont drown it out it will only make it worse."

"YOU CANT DO THIS!."I yelled after her,i dropped to the floor replaying the scene in my head after everything i did for her this is how she repays me.

(Renesmee's pov)

I felt dull after all thats happening my kids shouldn't have to deal with planned on moving to New Hampshire in the morning from what ive been told we already have a large house there,i dont want another house to myself i wanna live in the big my little talk with Jacob i walked Back home to find everybody packing up the house.

"Guys you dont have to do that now we leave tommarow at 10 and we will have the house packed by then.".I said trying not to make it obviously awkward.

"No ness we would rather do it now so we can have family time before we leave."My lovely Grandma spoke.

"Im really sorry im making us move again."

"Its quite alright,they didnt have good tasting deer anyway."My uncle Jasper said,my aunts and uncles came back after they heard the news of what happened.I nodded then went upstairs to check on them.

"Hey guys."I said trying to act happy,they all ran to me and covered me with kisses.

"Mommy are you alright."Justin asked

"Yes im ok just happy to see you guys,i want you to pack your clothes and stuff like some toys and other stuff."

"Where we going."questioned Dylan and Nikki

"New hampshire,the whole family is going."I said trying to make it sound fun.

"Is Jake coming?"Why did they have to ask that question.

"um how about yall go and get something to eat real quick then off to bed its almost 10."They looked real confused as they went downstairs,it hurt to not tell them its just i couldn't.

I tucked them in kissing each of them goodnight and whispered sweet dreams.I looked around the room it looks very huge and empty now that they packed stuff up.I said goodnight to everybody else and continued to bed,thinking about everything that happened today while drifting off to sleep.

My alarm clock woke me up it reads 9:30,i got up brush my teeth,take a shower and heads i make my way downstairs i hear childish laughter.

"Morning guys yall ready to go we have to be at the airport at 10:30 and it takes us like 20 minutes tops to get there to go and see if you left anything."I said as they ran doorbell rang,i went to get it and there stood Jacob with a plain white shirt and Black jeans.

"Im here to spend time with them before you guys leave."He looked drained and deppresed.I let him in allowing him to go upstairs to hang with them.I heard alot of laughs and stories,i found myself grinning and before i knew it my dad was telling me its time to go.I yelled time to go upstairs and they all came made it outside before we got in the car which everybody piled into already accept me and the kids i saw jacob kneeling in front of the kids.

"ok its time to say bye,i will write you and call when i can mostly everyday."i heard him say i could tell it was hard for me to do this but i was letting him have his moment.

"You promise?"asked Nikki in a sad voice.

"I pinkie swear baby girl,i promise all you guys."He said hugging them tightly.I wiped away my tears.

"I love you...daddy,our real father."Nikki said with a hug.

"Come on guys dont wanna be late,huh."I took the boys in one hand and Nikki in the other,but as soon as they were disconnected from jake they started to cry.

"Mommy,we dont want to go."They all cried balling their eyes out,The whole time they screamed and dragged as i put them in the car i felt jasper calm we took off Nikki threw her lucky teddy bear out the car,that one teddy bear meant the world to her jake had to be the most special guy in her life.

"Bye"Dylan cried out the window,ive never heard dylan cry like that before my heart was broken for what i we pulled off i saw Jacob bend down and cry,what have i we got to the airport the triplets were sulking from the entrance all the way to their seats,they all sighed as they saw their whole world changing as they plane pulled off.

-2 YEARS LATER-

The triplets now looks like 16 year olds,as jake promised he calls when ever he can due to the pack issues he has been having at la push.i cant say things have been the same since that day i tore them away from their father.

"Mom,hello."Nikki said waving her hands in my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"which dress should i wear to the dance with Danny."Danny her boyfriend of 1 year,he is vampire thank god i couldnt believe if he was human and we would have to go through what my parents went through again.

"UM Nikki dear,which one did Alice pick?"She held up the black and red and short in front but long in the back.

"Well then i guess we found it cause alice always wins."

"Your right mom thanks."Around school as always we were the talk of school when we first got there,Dylan and Justin had almost every girl wanting them but they had yet found the one yet.I heard a scream,i ran downstairs to find aunt Rosalie holding her breath and Nikki scared.

"Mom 2 giant dogs are in front of the house."

"And they stink like crap."Aunt rose mysterious wolves looked identical one black as night the other brown and black.

"O God Nikki get your father on the phone apparently Your brothers need to spend time with him over there for a while."

"What do you mean,can i go."

"sweetie they may be dogs but they are your brothers they transformed and to your question maybe next time they have to focus on wolf business over there."She looked sad she hasnt seen jake since the day,i didnt want her to get in the way of their went to call Jake and after a short conversation she hung up and said to send them in 2 days.I hope this turns out well and they wont lose their heads for begin a wolf.

WELL HOPED U ENJOYED IT KEEP R&R NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON TUESDAY OR MONDAY NIGHT DEPENDS IF IM NOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL UNITL NEXT TIME DUECES 33


	10. Chapter 10 HERE WE GO

HI GUYS I HOPE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND IN CASE U HAVEN'T NOTICED I REALLY DON'T CARE IF I GET REVIEWS OR NOT I JUST LIKE WRITING SO YEA ENJOY:).

2 YEARS AGO

(Jacobs pov)  
I watched as my only family i have left(well besides my dad and sisters)drive away,just before they got in the car Nikki had called me daddy and said she loved me,my heart shattered into a million pieces ive known these kids for 3 days and they all ready calling me daddy.I didnt want to show my emotions but before i could say it back Nessie took them away looking like she is hiding a few tears of her started to cry i wanted so much to comfort them,when they were in the car Dylan and Justin turned around to see me in the back window their small faces with tears racing down there threw her most favorite bear out the window,i picked it up hugged it car drove away,i was devasted i kneel down in the grass with the bear and screamed,cried.I went to home and packed up some things in my house,im moving back to la eyes blood shot red i had been crying since 10 its now 9pm,i searched through my phone for any unread text messages from them, i was going through my phone i happened to see a picture of me and the kids in the mud laughing with big smiles on our faces,i do have a timer set on my phone to take pictures but i wonder who took the picture i dont care who took it all iam is glad i can i have a pic that i can show the guys at la push.

When i finally got back to la push after a 5 hour drive i felt when i cross the line between forks and la push,it was like a warm blanket was placed above me it felt like home.I breathed in the air and sighed,just then Seth and Paul came out of the trees.

"Hey jake you back so soon,Wheres ness and the-"He cut off when he finally see theres nothing behind me except my old rabbit and dust.

"Its ok seth,ness decided it was best to move away from this and raise them by herself."i said trying not to sound sad i looked down pretended i didnt care.

"so did you take any pictures of the little rascals"paul said with a light punch to the arm,i laughed but still kept my head down afraid of the tears that is already forming in my eyes just thinking about them.I showed them the one and only picture i had with them,they both smiled and looked at the picture.

"They're really adorable jake,the girl looks like nessie and you and the two boys look exactly like you,what are their names?

"Nicole but everyone calls her nikki and then there's Justin and Dylan."I said proudly eyes watering but never spilling.

"awww and she didnt name them after me,im kinda offended."Paul said laughing

"uhh Guys if its ok with you im just gonna go home and relax a little bit,it was a long ride."i muttered trying to find an excuse instead of crying.

For the past few days i have been in my house either by the phone waiting for it to ring,checking my email,or drinking away my 've completely torn me out of there lives,i have nothing to live for anymore so i might as well drink everynight and morning,ignore my dad and everyone else.

"Jake,now this has gone far enough,you've been drinking your life away for 3 weeks now,their not coming back or calling."He said this for the 6 th time since i got back.

"Dad its only been 7 days and they may not come back but they will call."I drunkly slurred my words.

"O jake just go and sleep it off your not going out tonight."

"whatever you say pops."i mocked him while holding my bottle.

just like every morning I dont remember what happened all i remember is waking up with a major headache,as always i walk straight into the kitchen to get my morning drink until the phone rang the shrill of the high pitchy ring i covered my ears this is not making my hangover any better.

"9 oclock in the morning what the hell you want."i said with a murderous voice my head ache whoever is calling better have a good reason.

"Um is jake there."Said a tiny voice, i quickly recognized

"yea this is he."please be who i think it is.

"HEY DADDY!"Three small voices yelled into the phone,i smiled into the phone.

"Hey you guys,what took yall so long to call ive missed you guys."i was ecstatic that i ness let them speak to me now all i need to do is convince ness for me to see them.

"O yea mommy told us to wait a couple days so we could get settled and take in the area."Im guessing Justin had said.

"o ok well hows everything in New Hampshire?''

"Its fine but i like forks better, Chicago was ok not my choice in scenery."I laughed home sweet home.

"Hows your mom?"i whispered knowing they could here me,there was a moment of complete silence but i heard whispers like dont say anything,hush,mom is gonna be fine.

"She's fine daddy."Dylan sounded really unsure of himself it was like while he was asking he was saying something totally different.

"O OK...thats good."I heard some one in the back ask if anyone wanted to go hunting with Emmett, Justin and Dylan jumped the chance.

"so whats up daddy".

"Go ahead i know how fun it is to hunt with Emmett so go ahead call me later."

"Thanks daddy i love you."She hung up before i got a chance to say it back evidently she was extremely though they are miles away im glad their happy and having fun,hope it stays that way.I have something to live for now that i found out that nessie wont shut me out.

2 YEARS LATER

For the past 2 years i get letters from them (even though i still get phone calls.) with pictures and updates on everything.I had a hard time dealing with the news when Nikki told me about her boyfriend Danny from what i heard he is about 20 years old in vampire years but was changed at 19,he lives by told me he fed on humans but used blood bags,she made it clear to him if they were gonna start going out he have to switch to animals of course he agreed to try it(thankfully.).Its around that time for Dylan and Justin to start transforming since they are around vampires i rarely get to talk to Ness the only time she talks to me is when she tells me not bring something up when i talk to them or she answers the phone,Bella told me that ness gets really depressed around the time we first started going out and the triplets birthday wishing i was there but shes to scared to admit her feelings again.

The phone started to ring snapping out of my thoughts like a boomerang.

"Hello."

"Hey dad,um mom told me to call you to tell you that dylan and justin just transformed and wants you to tell them more about their heritage plus the responsibility which for one you will have to crack into their head literary they have no sense in responsibility unlike me."I laughed but more excited i get to see them for the first time since last time.

"Um ok tell your mom i said thanks and give your brothers some credit they may have a little sense."

"Dad really,grandma bella and esme told them to do fix something,dont know why when she has other guys in the house,but anyway it was ten times worse even though they are capable in doing it so she just had to do it herself."Just like their dad a little lazy but yet active when they want to.

"Ok i see what you mean Nikki,Tell your mom to send them in 2 days."this means i got get everything ready for them to come down.

"ok i gotta go deal with these dogs dad i love you."

"Just like your aunt rose i love you too."i hung up and suddenly got a great idea,this is a great time to try and get everyone down here meaning ness and the kids.I walked out in the living room to go ask my dad about it.

"Your grand kids just transformed."I exclaimed with a smile,his face lit up like a kid a on Christmas morning with all the gifts to him self.

"Thats great jake,i assume that your gonna teach them about they of the wolves."

"Of course i invited them down here in 2 days..."

"now when you say them do you mean the boys or ness and Nikki included."I have a feeling we are on the same page and dad has been wanting me to get back together with her.

"OK now my plan was to ask ness personally to come down here with all of them."My dad nodded in seeing where i was going with this.

"O The boys will be in my room and i guess i can fix up the guest room for Ness and Nikki."I read his eyes him knowing where they gonna sleep,he gave me the same look when i wanted to have my first sleep over when i was nodded in agreement,i got up to call nessie.

"Jake im so proud of you,you're a very great father."He said with a smile to just hear my father say he is proud of me is really great.

"Thanks dad."with saying that i walked into my room and grabbed my phone and dialed nessie's personal cellphone.

"Hello."she sounded happy like a teenager who crush just calls her.

"hey ness,i think since that Dylan and Justin are coming down here soon i want to invite you guys also to come.''It was silent for a few minutes,i slowly felt rejection wash over me.

"Ok Jake Nikki really wants to see you and i need a vacation."she said with a laugh.

'Jake is it ok if we come tommarow."she sounded desperate.

'Dang that bad need of a vacation,sure why not the sooner the better right."she laughed at my comment .

"Yes that bad we should be there by 5 since i already booked the flight for 1o clock flight and dont worry jake we will drive over there ourselves."she said beating me to the punch.

"ok well its 11pm at night you might wanna hit the sack."It didnt even feel that late but i was getting tired a little.

"you always knew what was best for me."It feels good to talk like the way we were.

"goodnight jake."she said soft as a whisper.

"Good night nessie."she hung up and i softly said i love you.

(Renesmee's pov.)

When i hung up i quietly said i love you and blushed like a teenager .

"Nikki,dylan,Justin start packing we are going early over there to visit your dad."

"mom your going too."Justin acted so surprised.

"Yes is there a problem."I said with a smile,i was alittle excited as i said that they hurried and packed they were done within seconds,bags by the door.

"Now all yall need to do is go to sleep we leave tommarow at 1."There was a combination of thanks mom and squeals mostly from Nikki.I packed my stuff and got ready for bed drifting off to sleep.

OK HOPE U ENJOYED THIS ONE DUECES 33


	11. Chapter 11 Making the first moves

OK HI IM IN A GOOD MOOD SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER MOST OF THE CHAPTERS IS GONNA TAKE PLACE IN JAKES POV AND BTW ITS KINDA HARD FOR ME TO GET IN WOLF MODE WHEN ITS TIME SO BARE WITH ME AND IM BARELY GONNA INCLUDE SCHOOL IN THIS IF U HAVEN'T NOTICE LOL SO ANY WAY ENJOY.

(Jake's pov)

"Jake would you just calm down the kitchen is ridiculously clean,the bedrooms are clean,there is no dust or dirt in the house,all the dishes are done,and we are all clean so can you breath and sit."My sister Rachel said she had flew down to meet her nephews and niece im glad shes here but shes only staying for 3 days.

"Ok its just its there first time begin here and meeting you guys so first impressions always count."I was so nervous and time someone knocked on the door i would think its them but my dads big mouth had to get the word around that my kids are coming home so the whole pack is coming over including the house looks so crowded when Sam and his 3 kids came,I looked at the clock for the 6th time 6:00pm.I got a text from ness within 6 min.

"will be there in 3 min just around the corner."Now its showtime my heartbeat catching up.

"Ok guys they are around the corner and remember its Nikki not Nicole, Dylan and Justin,Its very easy to get them confused cause their identical so no cracks on vampires hint their family is vampires so Paul im talking to you about this Que someone knocks on the door,i breathed in heavily and looked at everyone then opened the ambushed me with hugs and nessie just stood in the back to let them take in their moment.

"You gotten so big,and Nikki you definitely got your looks from your mom,Dylan and Justin welcome to the pack boys im so glad you guys are here,come in make your self at ness."She looked not a day over 16 still the same beautiful girl im imprinted on 2 years ago i wanted so much to just kiss her like i used waved hi and walked in,just one step at a time Jake i told greeted them with open arms it was like they knew each other for years.

"Jake,ness looks like we're gonna be in laws in a few years."He said with a smile,i put my head down and shook my head.

"Sam which one imprinted on which one."Ness asked very curious with her head down also.

"well Dylan got Samantha and Justin got Ericka."He said with a big grin like he expected this to happen.

"OK Sam we get it,how about we let them tell us we have no idea about this."

"As long as they keep it pg i wont say anything."Ness and i said with a smile.

The rest of the night went great me and ness pretended we didn't know about the imprinting we talked of course and joked around but kept it g rated. Every time a boy came up to Nikki and flirted with her she said did you know i have vampire boyfriend putting much of emphasis on vampire boyfriend of course i laughed and proud of her that she is dedicated to one boy and one boy the house cleared out we started to catch up on lost time, every time they brought up a memory i laughed but i wished i was there.12 am said the clock dang time pasted really fast than i thought,i showed them their rooms but the kids said they wanted to go to bed,ness said she will go later.

"So ness,its good seeing you how you been?"

"Ive been good Jake,real good its been rough with them asking about you every night."I wanted so bad to say well you shouldnt have left.

"Well ness you've done a good job with them."

"Jake you done good with them too."She said like ive been there

"Ness i dont think phone advice and letters really count as raising them."i laughed.

"no,who was there when Nikki had a bad dream when she was little,i told her to go call you,see some stuff i saved for you to deal with.I looked shocked i felt good with myself i actually taught my kids something in life.

It was quite for a very awkward 5 minutes "Ness why did you leave in the first place."She looked stunned at the question.

"to get away from all of this for a while,fresh start you know."

"why didn't you come back 2 years is a while?"

"Cause you didn't come back for me,i waited for you to come and get me "All this we could've had a happy life but i didn't go and bring her back.

"Ness,this isn't a fairy tale i cant just go and get you like a knew what to do how was i supposed to know."

"Jake you didn't have to know your instinct tells you to."This is not how i wanna spend our first night together.

"Ness come on for the kids can we try to get along."She nodded her head,come on Jake flirt do something.

"You look really beautiful ness."what is this 8th grade.

"you look handsome yourself Jake."she was blushing bright red i laughed same old ness,i moved closer to her moving her hair from her face.

"I like to see your face i don't know why you don't show it a beautiful face shouldn't be hidden."Where did that come from i've never said that before in my life but it was true.

"o jake now i know where they get their flirtyness from,you always know how to make a girl smile."she blushed its working keep going.

"Well my goodness its almost 2 better be getting to bed."I have a feeling she had enough of blushing for one day.

"ok."I walked her to her room by the both leaned to kiss each other.

"Goodnight Jake."I was defeated grrrr i thought.

"Nite ness."I kissed her hand i watch her walk in.

Very tired from the day i took a long hot shower brushed my teeth changed into my boxers and went to next morning i woke at 6am to start training early but i found ness next to me sound asleep,i didn't want to wake her sleeping peacefully.I walked over to Dylan and Justin's room.

"Guys wake up come on early morning early training the earlier we start the sooner we will get done',they turned over and groaned.

"No too early."They both said i know how they feel.

"I will get the cold water."I tried not to laugh i really wasn't gonna do it but it worked the immediately within a few seconds they were fully dressed teeth brushed in front of me.

"You guys and cold water."I walked out and motioned them to follow me.

"What are we doing out in the woods."Justin said

"To learn how to control your inner did you transform,what triggered it."even though i know the answer vampires usually triggers it but what would they say.

"Ok first we were in the woods hunting,and we started rough housing then it got serious after we had said somethings to each other then next thing i know we were both on 4 paws."Dylan explained,I rolled my eyes laughing of course.

"OK so even though vampires always triggers it but your anger triggers it you have to learn how to control your anger if you imprint and your to close to them and your mad,you transform and you could badly injure gonna tell you guys a story:Sam,the one from yesterday,him and Emily were arguing one night and he got mad and she was standing to close and scared her face he couldn't live with himself for it."They didnt have no words for what i just told them seeing i know they imprinted they got how serious they need to be about this.

"Dad how do you transform without getting mad?"Truth be told a lot of years of concentration and control.

"years of concentration and thing it might not occur to you since you guys are a little bit of vampire but vampires may stink to you but easy to detect."

"No they dont stink to us seeing we hugged a few of them before we left."They said smirking.

Hours passed with us talking,playing around, of us didnt care what time it was we just bonded.

"Dad what time are we getting back."Justin asked when it finally looked late.

"O crap hurry up and lets hope your mom didnt make dinner cause she gonna be mad that we are late."

"Tell Me about it,we were late for dinner cause we were held up at football practice and she lost her mind completely it took uncle Jasper 2 times as hard to calm her.

"Why does she get mad Like that,she wasnt like that back then."

"She says its because she's afraid were gonna run off like everybody in her life has."I didnt run off she took them i didnt have a say in it.I didnt answer they felt bad for telling me.

"I told you not to say anything idiot."Dylan rest of the walk home was silent, awkward.

"we're home!."It was quiet in the house,they dont have a car they came in a taxi so they should still be here.

"Hey guys how was training."They said coming in behind us .

"Good,where did Yall go? Probably Emily's house.

"Emily's house,we had so much fun and i hope you know that all those trees you knocked down we all could here."How did they hear that we were far,me and Justin looked at dylan.

"He had too much fun transforming."

"Well i bet he did."

"Ness can i see you in my room please for a minute."She followed and the kids looked suspicious.

Once we were in the room with the door shut "Why did you tell them i ran off?"

"What brung this up?"

"The boys said you would get mad at them if they were late for dinner and they asked why and you said its because your afraid they will run off like everybody in your life has done."

"I didnt mean it like that."

"You had them thinking that i ran off on them but thank god they didnt hold a grudge on me for that lie."I was breathing in slowly afraid to get mad.

"I didnt mean for it to come out like that."

"Ok so what did you mean huh?"

"I huh i dont have to explain myself to you,you werent there to help me through every night when i would cry myself to sleep when i felt lonely or un loved,you werent there."

"Ness i couldnt have,could i you drag them away from me left me here and miss their birthday's,and holidays,whats the real reason you left."Now the truth is finally coming out.

"Ness just say it cause its gonna come out sooner or later."I was raising my voice at her now i was irritated at this lying.

"I WAS SCARED OKAY,SCARED TO BE LOVED AFTER WHAT HAPPENED,SCARED TO CARE FOR SOMEONE AND HAVE THEM RIP MY HEART OUT AND THROW IT IN THE FREAKING GARBAGE OKAY."I stood there shocked,i just pushed her to tears and screaming,she never talked to me like this or even screamed at anyone.

"You know what i dont need your sympathy i dont have to explain my self to the start i knew it was a bad idea coming here in the first place im leaving they can stay here for the remaining of the training send them back home when its over."She looked at me with sorrow her face was saying i still love you,im mad at you,help the door and into a cab after saying goodbye to the kids,once again i watched her drive away.I went in the house slammed the door and put my head in my hands,10 minutes later I heard a voice.

"Dad what are you doing"Dylan said to me.

"why are you just sitting there?"Justin spoke

"Go get her daddy."Nikki said in a soft voice

I ran into my car started it up and drove off speeding down the highway trying to get to the airport,i ran through stop signs,redlights i should have the cops on me by now but i didnt the rate i was driving i got there in 15 minutes,i ran through there like a mad man everyone staring.

"Flight 101 to New hampshire takes off in 6 minutes."It was like my mom told the announcer to help me.I ran down the stairs,turned left and saw Ness.

"NESS."I yelled,she stopped and looked at across the railing and grabbed her by the waist and just started kissing her, memories coming back to me like a picture movie rushing all in broke the kiss for air,with people staring and old people smiling at how young love was.

"You came back for me."She said breathlessly with a smile.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE DUECES 33


	12. Chapter 12 SLOWLY MAKING PROGRESS

HEY GUYS THIS ONE IS GONNA BE A LITTLE SHORT SO BARE WITH ME.

(Nikki's pov)

"Guys don't be stupid mom and dad will get back together."They kept saying that mom is still gonna go back home no matter what dad says.

"Nikki,this isn't no fairy tale,ok mom'll go home stay in her room or clean like crazy until we get back and Dad will stay here and we will just go back and forward for the rest of our lives,just like its always been."

"Never say never Justin,we all might move back here and go to school down here."

"But what if we stay in new Hampshire and leave them."Justin said trying to throw hints to Dylan

"O come on guys i know you two imprinted on Samantha and Erika Uley i may not be werewolf but i know imprinting when i see it."I folded my arms and flipped my hair.

"how?"They both ask,o mu god i have idiots for brothers,i put my two fingers on the bridge of my nose and sighed loudly.

"Two boys,well i should say wolfs dont just stare at two other girls like idiots,and anyway if you tell mom and dad maybe they will consider moving back down here."

"She might be right Justin."I smiled,put my hands behind my head and put my feet on the table.

"Hey i said might hence the word might."He smiled sarcastically

"Dumb asses"I muttered under my breath that earned me a pillow thrown at and i were the only ones having a good time out of it while Justin still sulked.

(Renesmee's pov.)

After that unexpected romantic thing Jake did in front of everyone in the airport, Jake had his arms around my waste the whole time meaning out the airport and in the car that one kiss brought back memories and feelings that i haven't felt in years i was glad to have my life on track again.

"So ness i meant to ask you when i woke up this morning i found you in my bed"he brought up i looked surprised and embarrassed.

"O yea well a few minutes after you went to bed ,my bed didnt feel right like i didnt feel right in it like something was missing so i went to the first place i thought of ,your room." i explained with my head down .

"well what can i say."He exaggerated flicking his collar.

"O shut up."I started making out with him while we were at a red light,we stopped once we heard a impatient driver honk his horn jake waved his hand the drove we got to the front door he swooped me up bridal style and kicked the door open,Justin's face looks surprised while Nikki and Dylan's face was kinda expected look.

"So i see you guys made up."Nikki said her face turning from excitement that's a learned trait from Alice obviously,Jake put me down to explain.

"Yes but were taking it slow this time."

"Mom to late to take it slow i mean first you had us then you got together with dad,yea that's out of whack."Dylan laughed out everyone joined in except Justin.

"Justin whats wrong."Jake could obviously relate to this mood.

"Nothing Dad can i talk to you in my room please."I understand if he didnt want to talk to me about the imprinting thing thats cool,less for me to they excused Nikki came to me and said "You know Aunt Alice,Grandma bella,Grandma Esme,And Aunt Rose is gonna wanna know right?"I winked at her and nodded my head.

(Jake's pov)

I followed Justin into his room he looked so worried he has it bad,really bad.

"Justin i already know what this is about,dont worry about it."He looked at me speechless.

"How did you know?"

"Hey i imprinted on your mother didn't i anyway we didn't know at first but sam told us that you and your brother imprinted,we didnt wanna say anything we was waiting for you guys to tell us but now we officially know."

"But what if we go back to New Hampshire what happens then."I sighed and sat on the bed beside him.

"Now thats the hard part you see for me everytime your mom was away at a sleepover with a imprintee or on vacation i would hurt cause that's how strong my love was for her,we both missed each other when we were away,but it might be different to you.

"I do miss her but Dylan seems to be okay with going back and leaving his imprint down here."

"Dylan is different he knows she is gonna be ok,he had it all mapped out if he ever imprinted and he had to move."Dylan explained that to me 3 times i can tell he was excited to imprint.

"Yea he told me too once Grandpa Carlisle Suspected the Wolf gene in us."He laughed at the memory.

"Thanks dad."He was relived to get that off his chest.

"Anytime son,O and by the way um if you and her decided to um "You know"but i hope you wait a few years make sure you use something and that she is on something cause iam not having no Grandkids not time soon and i mean No time soon."He laughes at my accusation.

"Dad what is she supposed to be on and what do i need."He acted dumb i laughed and playfully smacked him upside the head.

"O trust me you know what im talking about,im very positive your mom gave all 3 of you guys the talk when you got enrolled in highschool."He nodded and sighed.

"That bad huh."

"You dont even want to know,she went deep into detail to the point where Grandpa Edward had to dismiss us for the day cause it was getting to personal experienced."Yea he had it continued into the living room and enjoyed the rest of the night peacefully.

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT HERE YOU GO UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES 33


	13. Chapter 13 Double dating

OK FIRST OF ALL THX TO PPL WHO FOLLOW ME AND THE STORY MEANS ALOT TO ME AND FOR REVIEWING ME AND MY CO AUTHOR THANX U,SO ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE FROM DYLAN AND JUSTIN'S POV I SHALL HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE ENJOY :).

(Dylan's pov)

I was texting Erika as soon as i finished training for today,we learned the responsibilities it took to be a wolf it sounded so easy until Dad put us to the test,We both had an epic fail,i cant even explain how bad of a fail it was so we have to work on it tommarow. She already know i imprinted on her,but we didnt know each other that well so i decided to ask her out on a date.

"ay are you doing anything this weekend."I called her up personally to ask as a "gentlemen".

"Nothing just staying home how about you."My prayers were answered,thankfully none of them carry the wolf gene but since Emily's pregnant again that one might carry the gene hopefully or sam will be devastated.

"Well im going to do dinner and a movie and then the State fair with a Beautiful no not beautiful,gorgeous girl i met this week."I heard her sigh jealously,i laughed silently.

"O well i hope you and this girl have a good time she's very lucky to have a guy like you."She rushed her words sounding quite jealous i couldnt help it, ah now this is what be wanted feels like.

"O for heavens sake i cant take it no more its you turd."I laughed i heard her exhale with relief then started laughing along with me.

"O Dylan well i will ask my dad hold on real quick."She laughed and left the phone on her bed,i could hear begging to go.

"Dad well you know Dylan Cullen right Jake's Kid."I assumed her dad nodded his head for her to go ahead.

"Well he wanted to know if i wanted to go out with him this weekend."She sounding hopeful.

"I dont know Erika."He said playfully.

"Come on dad i promise to be back before 11."Im pretty sure she is putting the puppy dog face on.

"10 and no later."She squealed for excitement.

"thx dad i promise."I heard her feet run back to the room.

"I take it its a yes then."

"You heard that."Im just gonna lie to save her from begin embarrassed.

"No i just heard you running back to the phone by the way you were running sounded it was a yes."

"O ok well yea its a yes,but ive been meaning to ask you,why is your last name Cullen instead of black."I have never been asked that question before.

"Well my mom had us after my dad and her broke up and some stuff happened before that so my mom thought it would be best for us to not have his name."I felt sorrow wash over me,those were the most scary days of my life as a youngster.

"What happened between them i mean since your dad imprinted on her and all."

"Well my so called Step dad Nahule came down to forks to visit and by that time my dad and mom were together but once Nahule showed up its like my dad snapped my mom said he beat her etc But he had no recollection of one day he raped her and then she broke up with him and a few months later she had us even though she didn't know she was pregnant with we were born we thought everything was alright."I didnt want to give her the whole back story not to scare her.

"O Dylan why would he do such a thing."

"It wasn't really him doing a vampire swapped minds so everything the vampire thought or wanted to do my dad did it."I didnt completely understand it my mom didn't tell us all of it.

"ay i forgot to tell you to ask your sister if she wanted to double date."I wanted to change subjects not wanting to remember that time in my life

"Um i positive she would want to. ay i gotta go eat i will text when im done i gotta do dishes afterwards."

"Ok talk to you later."She hung up and i went to bug Justin about double dating.

"Whatever it is no Dylan last time you came to ask me something that caused me to get poison oak for a week."I laughed at the memory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**when we looked about 10 Nikki and i had been looking through Grandpa Carlisle's book of plants and poisons and found a wonderful prank to do on Justin.**_

_**"Nikki you thinking what im thinking?"She nodded her head mischievously,i grinned but before we could walk out we were stopped.  
**_

_**"And what exactly are you two gremlins thinking?"Grandpa Edward would ask that question,even though he can read minds we have learned heavily how to block our thoughts while in the presence of the mind reader.**_

_**"Grandpa we've told you when you think we are up to something we are not called Gremlins its adorable menacing gremlins."Nikki said so much sass.**_

_**"Ok Adorable menacing gremlins what are you up to."He smiled and stared both of us down.**_

_**"Nothing Grandpa just gonna go walking around in the woods."I was the most genuine kid liar in the family right next to Justin.**_

_**"Yea picking flowers,prancing the usual."I put my head down and nudged her out of all things prancing,Nikki was the most baddest liar she obviously got that from My grandma Bella(she's working on it.)Uncle Emmett told me one day,when Nikki tried to lie out of piano practice.  
**_

_**"Im just gonna go along with that for now but whatever you "Adorable gremlins"doing try not to give your mother a heart attack please."We laughed.**_

_**"O of course not Grandpa never not like last time."We had begin retarded and pulled a voltouri prank on my mom she went kissed us on the head then went back to living ran out in the woods and started searching for poison ivy.  
**_

_**"Dylan are you sure its not gonna hurt him bad."She was always a worry wort.**_

_**"No the book said that its only gonna make him itchy really bad but its gonna go away eventually."**_

_**"Found it."She was about to grab it before i stopped her.**_

_**"Dont do that ,we dont want to get it do we?"She shook her head and we ran to get something to put in between the plant to make it look like we couldnt get that was done,we went to get him.**_

_**"Justin can you get this ball for us its to trapped under something and we tried to get it can you help."Even though she sucked at lying she was a hell of an actress.**_

_**"Sure Nikki,it cant be that hard."We all ran to the tree,dang she but the ball all in the plant hopefully he doesnt get it that bad,he stepped in the plant bent down,his whole two arms,face,neck,and now legs are now Infected with poison oak.**_

_**"Im not sure how you couldnt get the ball yourself,it wasnt that far in the area your half human and vampire Nik for heavens sake."He handed it to her we just busted out laughing,tears running out of our eyes.**_

_**"What is so funny."**_

_**"You just stepped in all over poison oak."I laughed out still on the i said Poison oak he freaked out,he screamed and jumped into the river rolling around.**_

_**"To late Justin."His screaming brought the whole family out there,mom looked confused to why he is in the water.**_

_**"What is going on."Mom stared at us with daggers.**_

_**"Nothing we thought it would be funny for Justin to get into poison oak and its on him now he's freaking out."Mom said nothing,then went to get him.**_

_**"Ness bring him in my office i will look at him."We felt bad a tiny bit,but Uncle Emmett was trying to hide a smile which made us smile.**_

_**END OF**_** FLASHBACK.**

"Look we said we were sorry,let it go."

"Its still a no."Begin stubborn as always.

"So im telling Erika that you dont want to double date no more."I walked out and let the bait sink in.

"NO NO DONT TELL HER THAT."I laughed at his reaction,his eyes were so huge.

"Ok so do you,i already set it up and she said yea."

"Did you tell her i asked her."I nodded my head.

"So where are we going."He sat back in his chair.

"First dinner and movie then to the state fair."His face expression didnt change it.

"Ok fine with me when are we going."

"this weekend."He nodded his head,i wandered back to my room to finish texting shared memories,and interests it felt good to connect woth someone other than my family but sadly it was that time of night to say good night.

"Night Dylan see ya tommarow."she texted me,Tommarow i looked at the calender and saw its Saturday 12:00 am dang i didnt know it was friday when i asked her.

"Night Erika see ya." I put my phone down to hit the sack.

I got up anxious, i looked at the time 3:00pm how late did i go to sleep really?I went downstairs to find everyone up and eating.

"Good afternoon sleepy head."Mom said while i gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what time are you leaving tonight."Dad asked.

"At 6."

"Why so early."

"Sam said she had to be back before 10 dad."He looked understandable.

"Nikki can you take your food in your room,we have to have a mom dad son conversation."She got up and left.

"Now guys since you have imprinted you would be tempted to engage in certain things."O god mom brought that up.

"WHOOOO MOM."Dylan and I held up our hands for her to stop.

"Who have told us this already we dont need another."

"O right yea i remember sorry."She sat next to dad.

"Boys now rule one You always have to make a impression."He looked at my mom for agreement.

"Right first impressions are very important."

"What was Grandpa's impression on Dad."He had to go and bring that story up,mom used to have to tell him Grandpa and Grandma's life story as a bedtime story to go to sleep.

"Grandpa hated Him with a passion,well not hate him that much but you guys know what i mean ive told you the story before."Lucky for me she didnt tell the story.

"So that rule means make sure your hair is combed or it looks nice but please comb it."They all looked at me.

"What i get my messy hair from Your side of the family mom you know that."She nodded her head.

"Rule two Even though your my kids aka The chiefs sons doesn't mean you don't got no manners so by me saying this when you get to the door dont expect for them to answer if its Sam you call him not Sam or if Emily comes to the door call her unless they say different understood."Hope im gonna be able to remember this.

"Im gonna had on to that Jake try to tell Emily she looks nice today or something nice that goes for the girls too it's always nice for a parent to hear someone tell their daughter they look nice. If Erika or Samantha comes to the door make sure you asks to introduce yourself to their parents even though you did that already always be polite."Me and Justin looked at each other like What the heck.

"Rule three No kissing in front of the door when you pick her up or drop her off,speaking of begin dropped off and picked up never honk your horn and wait in the car or drop her off like her to the door and wait for her to go inside,open the car door for her to get in and out."

"O yea and speaking from a girl's perspective if she doesn't have a jacket and she looks cold offer her your though you dont need it with your body heat."Mom always had her fantasies.

"Are we done yet cause we still need to take a shower and get ready and its already 4."

"I know cause im getting bored begin back here by myself."Nikki called from the back room.

"Nikki sweetie i bet Danny hasn't heard from you in days and he misses you."That will get her to shut up.

"O right thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetie,now back to our last rule Jake you might want to enforce this one."

"LAST RULE if you are over her house and its after a certain time and Sam says you can stay,leave."

"Dad he just said we can stay."

"No that's a test don't do it."Dang he is not playing about these rules.

"Ok dad we get it be polite,follow rules,dad are we done cause we really need to get ready."he nodded then we hurried to take a shower,since dad only has one bathroom i had to wait.

"Justin what are you doing in there come on its 5 :30 hurry up."I banged on the door but he came out letting the steam out of the room.

"Chill Dylan enjoy your shower."He said with a smirk,i ignored him and jumped in the shower for it to be Ice cold.

"JUSTIN!"I shouted and i heard a laugh,i had to force myself to finish showering.I got out and looked out the time 5:40.I combed my hair 6 different styles but ended up going with the 1st one:the original,went to my room and dressed in a regular black shirt and Dark blue got goodluck hugs from our parents and was arrived at 5:57,went over the rules then went to put to ourselves to the test.

"Hello boys."Emily opened the door please Justin dont say Emily.

"Hello ."We both said i sighed with relief.

"Looking lovely today ."Out of all words Lovely.

"Thanks Justin."She said then called for the girls.

"Looks like that kid is gonna pop any day now."Justin brought up.

"O yea if im correct in a month."Just then Sam showed up.

"Hello boys."We both shook his hand.

"Hello ."Now i was sweating Bullets.

"So whats in store for today's activities."My hand was shaking i was really nervous.

"Dinner,movie and then the state fair."He smiled approving.

"Sounds good."Thankfully the Girls showed up.

"Hey Justin,Hey Dylan."Both girls greeted.

"Hey Erika you look really beautiful tonight."I was a pro at flirting,i waited for Justin to reply with his compliment.

"You look unacceptably beautiful tonight Samantha."He always had to top whatever i said.

"Ok we will have them back before 10."I said i hope this puts me in his good graces.

"Good man well you dont want to be late see ya later girls."They gave each other kisses and then went in the house,we hopped in the car it was an awkward silence.

"Justin,Dylan do you guys mind if we put in a cd."We shook our heads,she started to go through my cd's i brought in.

"O my gosh Justin You have Paramore and evanescence."I laughed at their outbursts,i have to remind myself to get them tickets to one of their listened to decode,misery business,miracle etc.

(Justin's pov)

We arrived at a local restaurant(The one Edward took Bella i didn't know what it was called.)Once we were seated we talked about school and funny memories and i had to tell them the prank with poison oak while we hurried to go the movies to go see some lame Vampire and werewolf movie we all laughed in the movie on how they got everything so wrong,we got death the movie we drove to the fair me and Justin decided to get on a lot of roller coasters so they can hang on to us but Dylan was the only one screaming,it was his first Coaster. we made it on the farris wheel me and Samantha got on one Then Dylan and Erika caught the next got to the top Samantha and i just stared at each other.

"You are really beautiful tonight."Ive never felt this way about anyone before.

"Thanks Justin."She looked down and smiled,i picked her face up with one finger under her chin.

"Go ahead Justin its fine."We started making out on top of the farris wheel having the wind pick up blowing our hair,it felt like we were in the movie titanic minus the the time we were done we were at the bottom and the person had to clear their throat.I held her from her waist while we waited for Dylan and Erika, we saw them Making out the whole ride down.

"O you love birds can get off."I said for the guy operating the ride but they ignored us.

"O for the love of Christ what is it a full moon tonight im getting all kinds of horny teens."The guy said annoyed,they sped off the ride remainder of the night we won them a large wolf and watched a side show which was the night had to end so we drove them home while they slept in the arrived and walked them to the door and watched them walk in safely,when we got home the house was quiet so we would tell them about our day in the morning cause we both just crashed in our beds.

THIS IS BY FAR MY LONGEST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT UNTIL NEXT TIME 33 DUECES AND BTW I KNOW SOME WORDS ARE MISSING BUT EVERYTIME I EDITED IT TO NORMAL IT WOULD ALWAYS REPLACE THE MISSING WORDS SO WHAT JAKE MEANT WAS FOR THEM TO CALL THEM MR AND


	14. Chapter 14 A new start

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE GUYS,OK I KNOW I PUT LEMONS IN THE FUTURE IN THE SUMMARY BUT SINCE IM UNEXPERINCED IN THAT CATEGORY IM JUST GONNA DO THE CUT SCENES LIKE IN THE BOOKS HOPE U GUYS DONT MIND.

(Renesmee's pov)

Jake,Nikki and i were left in the house while Dylan and Justin goes on their date,out of all the dates they been on i finally realized their not my little boys anymore cause just in a few years they are gonna be married with their imprints and with me,when Danny pops the question to Nikki she will say yes in a heart beat.

"Nessie,the boys are gone and the house is all ours."Jake said seductively while kissing my neck up and down like he was following a pattern.I giggled so girlishly "Jake were not alone."I whispered nipping on his index finger like a tiny kitten.

"Dont worry im going to hang out at the beach see ya later."We both laughed as we saw Nikki heading out the front door with her head down texting aah soon as she was out the house Jake went into a attacking frenzy,My mouth was begin occupied while his warm hands were caressing each end of got so heated all the food and dishes that were on the table were suddenly tossed on the floor by Jake,talk about in a hurry.

"Um Jake not that i don't wanna do this but on the eat here and imagine if your dad found out we were fooling around on his nicely good table."It took him a minute to get his hormones together and finally realize what im saying.

"Your right ok then where to."He rushed out his words.

"How about the more traditional place."I was kissing his neck all over while i gave him direction,i even didn't have to tell him twice cause he ran to his room threw me on the bed and shut the door while we're continuing our blissful afternoon.

THE NEXT DAY...

(Nikki pov.)

Last night i came home around 8:00,i got caught up talking to Seth and Paul they were really funny and dared me to a eating contest of 3 hotdogs and 4 hamburgers,of course i took the challenge just because im half vampire doesn't mean i don't get my mean eating habits or a smudge of wolf traits from my dad Everybody was quite shocked when i won, i celebrated in victory with Seth we danced around the fire and howled at the moon like a bunch of Wolves that was really fun ,sometimes i wish i can be a wolf sometimes to see what all the fuss is about. When I got home the floor was a mess,it was covered with food and broken glass topped with juice,from a personal experience of coming to a house that looks like this i was worried that history might repeat its self.I crept around the corner to see every door open but my dad's,begin nosy as i am i opened the door to see something every teen should never have to see:Both their parents sleeping naked,i quickly shut the door quietly and ran for my room to clear my mind and eyes from the sight i just saw.

I awoke to the smell of maple bacon along with pancakes,mom must be in a good mood and i mean i VERY good mood.I hope to have the food to myself well along with my then i see my brothers grubbing all on the food.

"Morning mom and dad."I greeted them with a kiss on their cheek

"Aye what about us."I smiled at Justin's objection.

"Hello pups need help getting rid of the flees and worms."I laughed while they looked at me like i was crazy.I was laughing like crazy until a heavy batch of pancake batter was thrown in my face and into my hair,of course i had to throw something so i grabbed a piece of raw bacon and threw it at him but it landed on got up and threw a whole bunch of food at dylan,so basically we were having a vampire/werewolf speed food fight.

"NICOLE SARAH CULLEN,JUSTIN MICHAEL CULLEN,AND DYLAN CHRISTOPHER CULLEN.!"we immediately stop and drop the food where we were standing,at this point she's really course she's furious when she starts yelling at vampire speed (really fast,so a human couldn't understand).

"Have you guys lost your minds."I bet if she wasn't having a good day so far she would've start cussing her ass off at us."

"Mom we'-"Justin began to say.

"Don't interrupt me while im talking to you."She snapped at my brother,we all knew better to talk while she was talking even if she wasn't talking she still wasn't looked terrified at this point apparently he never heard her scream like that."

"You guys no better than this right?"It was so silent and i tried not to laugh with all that batter in our hair.

"ANSWER ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YALL!"i jumped out of my seat from her outburst.

"You just said not to interrupt."Dylan would be the one to say that.

"I dont care what i said answer my question."She was saying this through her teeth while staring daggers at him.

"Yes we know better."We all looked down ashamed.

"You know what im not gonna let this get to me today,we will deal with this when we get back tomorrow."Yes sadly this was our last day over here and this is what we get.

"Im gonna add to that ness,what you guys did was wrong and unexcuseable."He sounded like he didnt want to push it too far. a whole 10 minutes passed before someone spoke,mom made us clean it,it only took 5 minutes.

"so guys how was your date last night."Mom questioned,by the looks of it,it was good.

"It was very fun,and yes dad we were polite to them and their parents."Dylan and Justin's face lit up as Justin remembered their date,man i cant wait to get back home to go on a date with Danny.

"thats great,glad you guys had fun,and yes Nikki you can go out on a date with Danny when we get back."I smiled and mouthed thanks at her.

"Speaking of our date,why was there food and broken glass all over the floor ."O boy wasn't he in for a blushed and looked down,dad just went back to finishing the extra bacon.

"What."Dylan questioned with a mouth full of pancakes when no one answered Justin's questions,well if someone is gonna answer it i might as well be the one to do it.

"Um guys."They both looked at me for the answer.

"yes,go ahead how bad can it be."I waved for them to come forward so i can whisper it in their ear.

"They got freaky."I whispered with a face changed from eager to know to what the hell did just happened.

"Aww man mom,dad are you serious we have to eat on this are you guys rabbits plus you got the nerve to serve us food on the what what about grandpa dad how would you feel when he gets back from aunt Rachel's house and starts eating up here."Dylan was taking this to heart,this was so funny we all had smirks on our faces.

"Dylan calm down,it wasnt on the table ok,it was an idea."We all just shook our heads at his outbursts.

"So um can we change the subject please,i dont wanna talk about my parents getting freaky."We didnt even get to change the subject cause paul just came in.

"Yea you guys were all loud,i could hear you two animals through soundproof glass."My mom's face turns instantly red and dad pushed paul out the house while he was laughing his butt off.

"Nice food ness."Paul yelled before dad slammed the door.

"Well ok,so what you guys wanna do today?"Dad asked

"Um whatever you want is fine."I answered truly i didnt care as long as we got to spend time together before we left tomorrow.

"OK,you guys get dressed and we will go out to dinner in a few hours."I squealed with excitement,and ran to get dressed.I threw each peice of clothing from my suitcase nothing matched,so im stuck to go to only one person that will help me in my time of crisis.I grabbed my i phone and dialed the number,it only had to ring once till someone picked up.

"Hey my little favorite niece."A smile rose on my face.

"Hey aunt Alice,i have a fashion problem."

"Sweetie what have i told you?"She has told me this many times.

"There is no such thing as a fashion problem when calling the fashion guru."I recited with her.

"So what kind of clothing are we dealing with and what is the occasion?"She's gonna be terrified what i brought along.

"Ok its dinner and i have a tank top,areopastole,hollister shirts and a couple of plain t-shirts from papaya,some shorts and jeans."I can imagine her right now with her head down wondering who in hell packed my suitcase.

"first of all who packed your suitcase?and second do you have leggings?"I searched for some leggings preferably black.

"Me and yes i do."

"My dear Nicole as soon as you get back you need to start spending more time with me and my shopping habits instead of Emmett and his sometimes disorienting clothes.

"Hey i heard that!"I heard uncle emmett object to."Nothing makes me smile more than uncle emmett getting offended.

"Fine,what do i do with the leggings?"

"first put on the leggings,then put on the shorts."I followed her instructions quickly.

"ok now what."

"Now put on the tank top then put on the hollister shirt over it and for shoes hmmmh put on your DC's"Ok now she was speaking my language anything with my DC'S matched.

"Thanks Auntie i look awesome ok i gotta go tell everyone i love them bye."

"Your welcome bye."

(Renesmee's pov)

"I have nothing to wear what so ever." Ive been in here for a hour and still havent found i shall go to my only option,i grabbed my phone and called the second most person i can trust with this.

"Hello."Thank god she answered.

"Hey mom,i have a problem."

"What is it ness?"This is really supposed to be a question for alice but she's my mom i have to ask her.

"I Dont have anything to wear."My mom and dad laughed at my problem apparently dad was listening.

"Where are you guys going."Dad asked.

"Just out to eat,jake wanted to make it special since its our last day together,why?"

because Nikki called alice for fashion advice and Jacob, Dylan,and Justin called your dad to ask the same question a hour ago."Wow everyone had problems.

"ok well thats wearied but what should i wear its already 8:00.?"Time flies by really fast when you dont know what to wear.

"Sweetie just wear a pair of jeans and a shirt,you know how much Jake loves you in jeans."Mom snickered while imagined dad roll his eyes.

"Ok i see simple,but cute thanks mom and dad i gotta go love you see you tomorrow."We hung up and i hurried to get dressed,i found myself seeing everyone dressed really good waiting for me by the door.

"You guys look very handsome tonight and Nikki you look very beautiful today."I complimented everyone.

"Ness you look smashing,boys handsome,and Nikki really beautiful."We all walked out the house and into the we got to the restaurant there was a mirror beside our table,i looked into it and realized we all looked like teenagers just out on the town for the waitress kept calling us kids and saying how the kids look like me and kids know when we are out in public im their sister,so it was hard for them not to say mom but more weird to say rest of the night when on amazing we all laughed and told memories that we had over the few days we been here,it will be sad to leave and i know it will be even more sad for them to leave their we got home it was 11:00 so we all wanted to head to bed but first me and jake took a long shower until the steaming water turned ice cold.I wanted to cherish these moments i had left with jake.

"Ness,im gonna miss when you leave."Jake said while cuddling me.

"Jake lets not think about that now ok lets think happy thoughts."I sounded like some kids watching a corny kids show.

"ok ness,i love you babe forever."I smiled and a small tear slipped down my cheek,i sighed.

"I love you too jakey."

"Forever?"He asked in a child's voice.

"Forever and ever babe."From that point on i slept while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I woke up a bit late than i shouldve but we didnt have to catch the plane until 3 and it was 1 so i guess were ok.I realized Jake wasnt here next to me,so went around the house to check if he is even here in the house.I checked in the boys room,nothing even they werent there.i did the same with Nikki,she wasnt there.I quickly grabbed my cellphone and dialed Dylans number,please pick up i do not have time for phone tag.

"Hey mom."He answered

"Hey where are you guys."It was silent,like he put me on mute.

"O sorry,we're at a ice cream store but we're almost home."I sighed in relief but wasnt completely sure.

"O well ok give me a heads up next time,how far are you guys cause we gotta leave in 30 minutes."

"Just five minutes see ya soon mom."

"Well ok bye."He hung up and i sat back helpless,i had nothing to do,but as fast as they left they came back quickly.

"Yall just love leaving people dont you."I said once Jake came into the door.

"Ness we didnt wanna wake you."He was so considerate.

"OK well that suffice's."

"Ness get dressed real quick cause we need to visit a couple of friends,bring your bags to."what friends havent i met of his.I got dressed fast and we were in the car,it took about 20 minutes to get there but we came up to a 2 story house with a stone marble drive way,the house itself was beautiful.

"Jake who's house is this?"He didnt answer my question just continued walking.

"Guys leave the bags,its not nobody's gonna take the."They continued to ignore me.I watched as jake just opened the door and walked inside,he has lost his mine he just broke into his friends house.

"Jake you trying to get arrested?"I whispered,trying not to wake anybody who was probably sleep here.

"You can come on out now."He called into the long wooden hall way,7 figures stepped out the shadows i saw my whole family,i freaked and ran to hug each one of them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ness we wanted to visit you in your new house i suppose family should do this."Dad said.

"Jake what is dad talking about "our house"?I turned around to see the sight i thought i would never see:jake kneeling on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand,i was speechless.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen i lost you once i dont intend to do it again,i love you with all my hear even though we had our ups and downs i still love you just to wake up in the morning and know that your alright is a gift to me answer my question Would you become black?"

"YES JAKE YES!"i shouted with happiness and threw my self at him and kissed him while everyone applauded.

"This is our house so the boys wouldnt be away from their imprints and the house is only a 5 minute run from your parents house."I squealed with happiness,I turned to look at Nikki she looked sad and happy at the same time.

"Aww nikki dont be sad your gonna love it here."I said even though it wasnt making it better.

"Ness she's not sad about that...for heavens sake i cant take it anymore DANNY COME ON OUT."Her face expression changed from sad to grateful,she ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Now Nikki, Danny boy here is staying with your grandparents but can visit whenever as long as its pg-13 got it?"Jake said

Today my actual life began i got the boy i wanted,engaged,house everything i girl like me could want.

HOPE U ENJOYED IT AND THX FOR MY NEW FOLLOWERS FOR FOLLOWING AND THX FOR REVIEWING


	15. Chapter 15 A WORD CALLED CHANGE

THX FOR R&R AND SADLY THERE IS ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL?LEAVE COMMENTS IF I SHOULD OR NOT AND ANYWAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

(Renesmee's pov)

While we were settling in our new house,everyone wanted to know how Jake and I got back together of course i wanted to be the one to tell said he wanted to get married as soon as possible and i agreed so we planned it in 2 weeks cause we figured why wait along time when we already have everything parents have moved back into the big house which means i can visit whenever i want.

"Ness so how do you like the house?"Jake asked me with a smile.

"Its amazing and gorgeous Babe when did you do all of this?"He was with me all week,makes me wonder.

"Well i had help and i did most of it while you were sleep."

"Let me guess Alice?"He nodded his head while laughing.

"Plus the others."

"But mostly Alice."We both said,instantly the day was coming to the end,Dylan and Justin just came home from Samantha and Erika's house then they went to bed and Nikki just said goodnight to Danny and shes going to sleep.

"Man so this is what it feels like to be parents of teenagers huh to see your kids go in and out the house tired."They really grown up so much since and Jake did great with them we raised 2 boys into 2 handsome gentlemen who knows self control and 1 beautiful girl who has grown into a lady.

"Now we know what our parents were going through when we started dating and had kids of our own."I hoped that once they move out and get lives of their own they wont distance away.

"Ness their not going away,our whole family is gonna live together forever right."He sounded so sure of it.

"even great-great-great-great-great-great grand kids."I really cant believe im gonna be around to see them.

"Yes ness i think that's what the term forever and ever comes from Babe,come on stop worrying and lets go to bed."I nodded in agreement,i was a little tired.

"Ness,we have so much work to do in the next week seeing that the wedding is the week after that and this week is almost over with so lets get up and go shopping my treat."OK so now they live 5 minutes away gives aunt Alice the right to barge in my own house and waking me up out of my sleep.

"Good morning to you to auntie."I slurred my words from me still tired.

"Ness come on and make sure you leave a not for Jake telling him where you are and to make sure to answer the door from 1-5."Please tell me she didn't go to Paris and ordered things.

"let me guess Paris."I guessed with a french accent.

"No London,i found this really gorgeous dress that will look exquisite on you and these shoes."She was too excited for me to tell her to come back later.

"OK Alice let me get dressed i will be down in 5 and speaking of time what time is it."I sounding groggy.

"5:40 AM."of course she didn't care what time it is she wanted to shop.

"O my-Alice im not gonna argue but anyway give me 5 minutes."She didn't say anything she just left knowing she won the debate."

Just when im about to turn and get out the bed i feel a pair of warm huge hands wrap around my waist "Where you going."Obviously jake was still half asleep and didn't know or what he was saying."Alice want-""Ok never mind have a good time."Jake took his hands from around me as soon as i said Alice,I kissed him and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.I had a time schedule and when i say 5 minutes alice expects 5 minutes so i really had to hurry i was done putting on my jeans and tank top,i was opening the door to Alice standing in front of my door i jumped up from shock.

"Thank god girl i thought i had to send a search party to come get you down."I shook my head and went downstairs.

"Ok aunt Alice its 5:59 what mall is open this early?"

"We're not going to the mall in port angeles,we're going to the next state".(Which i dont know what it is)Of course so typical of Alice,but i gotta love her even with her fashion antics.

"Why cant we go to the one down here,i heard there is a new Mall opening today and they wanted to start having good business so they decided to open at 6."Please,please with a cherry on top.

"Where is it?"She questioned curiously,this could be her kind of store.

"um the other side of Washington the "rich side"."The whole family is basically SUPER rich so i wouldnt put to much emphasis on the rich side of the state.

"O that mall,hmm it looks like my thinking has rubbed off on you,ok fine we can go to that one."Like my mom says im a Minnie Alice.

"Yay ok so lets go im ready to try out this new mall."Somehow i knew i was gonna regret that later.

"Come on ness its not like we been to every mall in the united states."Yes we have we been to them so many times that they knew exactly what we were looking for,and one time she tried to take me to go shopping in japan but my parents said no but that was when i was 4 but looked like a 9 year old.

"Sure auntie sure."I commented while grabbing my purse and phone.

When we made into the car i felt like today was gonna change my perspective on things in my life and relationship,something was gonna happen today i can feel it.

"Auntie,did you have a vision today?"She looked at me but looked confused.

"No why would you ask?"I guess since she didnt have a vision,nothing was gonna happen,but im still unsure.

"Nothing,its just i havent seen you have a vision of anything lately.I guess i havent been hanging you guys for a while."

"Yea i had visions but nothing that pertains to you sweetie trust me if i had a vision about you i would say so."I grinned and just shrugged it off.

With Alice's eagerness to shop we made it there in 30 minutes rather than 2 hours like it first store we went into had some french name Sup de something,the employees greeted us with big fake smiles that said "I don't wanna be here this early" i feel bad for them but at least they are getting paid i mean the mall is practically full.

"Ness you spaced out again."This was like the 50th dress she shown me but we narrowed it down to 30,we've been in the same store for 4 hours straight no bathroom breaks or food.

"O im sorry is this dress for the bridesmaids or me?"I really dont why we are picking out a dress for me,she said she already ordered one for me.

"Bridesmaid."I just nodded my head.

"I thought you had a dress for me anyway."

"Yea i do,its just we are keeping our options open just in case you found something else you wanted and the others we buy well you can share with Your mom,or rose."I tuned her out after she said the she shopped for more stuff I told her i had to rest and her begin understanding told me to go ahead.I happen to look around and see this guy staring at me,He look a little familiar,he had tan skin,and black begin curious i went over to him,like i was begin drawn.

"Do i know you,you look oddly familiar?" I asked the boy,he was only a boy he looked around 14.

"You may not know me but you know my father Nahule."Nahule didnt have any kids none that i was aware of anyway,i was speechless.

"My name is Zachary,i assume you are Renesmee Cullen?"What?Im confused how did he know me.

"How do you know me and Nahule doesnt have kids."

"Well my mother told me when he got back from this witness thingy a few year back that all he talked about was you and He met my mom when she was human and the rest is history."

"What you doing here have to with me?"

"My dad said if he didnt come back from his visit from your family that we would want me to use my gift to give you options."

"What is your power?"I was whispering,people were already staring.

"I can take you back into the past and show you what your life wouldve been like if some things hadnt happen,this goes for future."I was curious about certain things on how my life wouldve turned out.

"I can tell you chosen Your fiance Jacob i presume?"I nodded.

"Then that is what i been sent here to do,so you have options past or future."Zachary was getting straight to it.

"Iam curious,I'll go with The Past."I started to speak and the whole room turned black.

"What would you like to see from the past?"

"When your dad showed up exactly at that point."He held out his hand and i placed mine in his.

"Now before we go,there's gonna be a couple of things you need to know:It's gonna be like the present hasnt happened yet so me saying so your gonna be able to change things."

"So im gonna be able to reenact it so your saying."

"Yes,but watch what you change if change one thing you have to think about what it will change in the present if you choose to go back with what you changed."At the same time im scared and excited.

"Can they see you?"

"No,only you can so if you talk to me it will look like your talking to your self."I signaled myself ready.

"Hold on,dont let go of my hand until we get there."I held on for dear life and i squeezed me eyes i knew it we were flying through the darkness,my whole life was gonna change if i messed up one thing.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE,I THOUGHT I WOULD DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH THE STORY THIS I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISSING NEXT TIME DUECES 33


	16. Chapter 16 Going back

MY READERS,THIS "TIME TRAVELING"CHAPTER SHOULD BE GOING ON THROUGH THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS SO BARE WITH ME HERE.I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

(Renesmee's pov) battle werewolves

I took Zachary's hand and then we flew through what seems like a black hole everything was black but i felt the wind past through my hair.I turned to look at Zachary to see if he had any affect to this he's face was blank almost like he was paralyzed or something,we start to come up to this dim light i can make out some of the stuff in the light.I see furniture chairs,sofas, came to a halt and i took in my surroundings. "Do you remember this Renesmee?"He asked Warily.

"Yes i do,but why is everything so still?"I saw mom and dad just sitting on the couch talking while jasper,esme, Emmett,and rose were somewhere in the house.I guess this is when i just got back home after i had my first kiss with Jake. "Because time is frozen right now,it will unfreeze once your ready,remember they can not see me or hear me,only you can."I nodded my head but i realized my clothes changed to what i had on back then i really hope this goes well. "OK im ready."I started to walk in my room seeing as i was getting ready to go to bed,He followed.

I assumed the house unfroze when I heard the doorbell rung.I choose to stay in bed and go to sleep (maybe i can change the present.) Zachary woke me up at 10:00am "So how do you feel?" "Its weird."I was overwhelmed with this familiar environment."How weird "Zachary pushed wanting to know more."Why do i feel all the emotions and other stuff i felt when i was back here in the present,like when i came here i was not tired and jittery i was wide awake and normal.I don't feel like a mom or "adult", feel as if i just had my first kiss last night." "That's because you just did have your first kiss last night you see all the emotions you felt back then will come back now now that we came back."We were whispering at this point.

"Ness,who are you talking to?"Crap i forgot they cant see Zachary, right now i look really crazy. "ugh nobody just myself,yep all dandy and stuff."O god "all dandy"what they heck is this,im becoming my mother.

"Hmm ok I'll let that slide for now ness,but we have a guest down stairs come say hi."Since i wanted to change the future i might as well not go down.

"Dad not to be rude but I don't want to."

"Well why is that?"

"I just don't, i have a bad feeling if i go down something bad is gonna happen." "_Dad please don't ask i just know OK trust me on this"I s_ent him through my thoughts.

"OK,well i wont make you do something you don't wanna do but your gonna have to say hi sooner or later."

"I'll take later but can i go over Jake's today?"

"Sure ness but how are you gonna get to Jake's when you have to walk out the front door."I held up my finger for him to hold on,i grabbed my converse and tank top plus shorts and went to the bathroom.I was done getting dressed i grabbed my phone and hopped up on the window seal,positioning myself to jump out of it.

"Well you get the idea,bye daddy."He smirked and waved bye at me.I ran all the way to Jake's house feeling the warm breeze against my skin,the sky was baby blue while the trees and grass is a perfect green.

"Hey Babe."Jake greeted me at his house,im that predictable that he would wait for me outside

"Hey cutie."I threw myself at Jake. I missed these days i mean i love my kids but i do miss when it was me and Jake for a while when we were just kids.

"So what brings you here?"

"O i had a bad feeling about this guy that's visiting at my house for a few days so i came here to feel safe and of course to see my wonderful,smoking hot boyfriend."

"That's what you have me for to serve and protect."He balled his hand into a fist and put it to his chest like Captain America would do.

"Sorry to ruin your glory but i think that's Grandpa Charlie's job your job is to love your beautiful hybrid girlfriend unconditionally."

"Well your right that you are beautiful and i love you for that."Now he is sweet talking me.

We pull apart when Jake's Dad Billy comes out,he looked happy that i was with Jake.

"Hey Billy."I said polite with a Smile and giving him a hug.

"Hey ness,you look just like your mother did when she used to come down here."Im used to people saying i look like my dad but sometimes my mom.

"So what you kids doing today?"

"Nothing really dad just hanging with the pack by the cliff then maybe the beach."Billy looked around for a few minutes.

"Ok sounds good to me,well you kids have fun ness it was nice seeing you."He turned to wheel himself somewhere.

"Where you going dad?"

"To Sam's for a while."He answered still wheeling down the grass.

Jake and I started walking towards the spot where the pack is usually is at,but they weren't there and we aren't that desperate to hang out with anybody to look for we just went to the cliffs,We stood there for a moment and just looked at each other while the sun hit our 's hands went to my wrists and i thought he was gonna kiss me until he threw me on his back and ran off the cliff.

"Jake wait Jake!"He gripped his hand on me just as he threw us off the cliff and into the really warm water.I hung on for dear life,i was not expecting that.

"Now that was fun."Jake said coming up from the water.I tried to act mad but truth be told It was fun.

"O come on ness,you know it was fun."I went under water and swam around him like a shark hungry for food,just then i grabbed his waist and pulled him we were under the water,we swam to the deepest part of the water and started making out like there's no tomorrow the way our way our tongues moved with each other was like magic,nothing could ruin this day for me or we came up for air ,of course i didn't have any change of clothes so i thought they would air dry while we are walking around.

"Ness aren't you cold?"

"No i feel fine what about you?"

"Im as toasty as a toaster."Of course he was all he had on was a pair of shorts.

We Stayed by the beach to watch the sunset go by,i started to get tired and next thing i know i woke up in Jake's house wearing a long pajama dress.

"Jake!"I called out for him.

"Hello Sleepy head."

"Sleepy head?"

"Yea you fell asleep on me while we were watching the sunset,you don't remember?"

"Nope,but the question is how did i get in this outfit,did you-"Even though Jake is my boyfriend and everything but i would be so embarrassed if he "saw" me.

"NO.I was carrying you back to your house then Emily saw me and noticed you were soaked and she offered to dry and wash your clothes. Don't worry i wasn't in the room,i was in the living room waiting for you to wake up."I smiled,at least i know that He's a gentlemen.

"Thanks Jake,what time is it?"

"11:00PM,Your clothes should be down in 3...2...1 "ding"."I hopped up and ran to get my i put on my clothes in the bathroom,i kissed Jake and told him to tell Emily thanks.

I made it home in the nick of time for my curfew cause i saw my dad getting up out of his seat."Right on time dad see."

"Yes ness and why don't you come and say hi to our guest in the kitchen."I gave him a "i dont wanna" look then he returned the look with a "Just do it."I walked into the kitchen to face the psycho.

"Hello Nessie."Nahule greeted,for all i could know on why he stayed so long he could've killed his aunt but who knows.

"Hey um Nahule right?I acted like i didn't even remember him,dad gave me a questioning look.

"Yea its Nahule."He didnt say anything further,i signaled for my dad to talk in my room.

"What is it Ness?"Last time he couldn't hear His thoughts so lets see about now.

"Dad,could you hear his thoughts today like all day non stop."Dad looked down but didnt answer.

"You couldn't could you and its not because of mom cause she didn't use her shield."Dad looked at me with shock.

"How do you know that ness?"

"Dont ask me how i know,i just know its better that you or anybody else knows."

"Alright ness but i havent figured out his power yet.

"He can switch minds with other people so what ever he thinks or wants to do he can make the other person do so."He looked confused as ever.

"Ness im not sure how you know all of that but im gonna look into it with alice and everyone else,good night sweetie."He kissed me on my head and left the room.I hoped for my Family's sake and mine that they figure out something about aside the problems I hopped in the shower and went to bed wanting to remember this day forever and ever.

HOPED U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER R&R UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES 33


	17. Chapter 17 Going back pt2

WELL GUYS ITS ALMOST TIME FOR THE SUN TO SET ON THIS STORY IM CURRENTLY TRYING TO THINK OF IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL...WELL HOPE U ENJOY THIS ONE.

(Edward's pov)

Im still very Suspicious how did Ness know about Nahule the way she did,I would've expected Alice to say something like that but not Her. Im being very cautious of Nahule now i don't tend to let my family get hurt over something i didn't listen to.

"Carlisle,Esme,Alice, Jasper, Emmett,Rose,And Bella can i see you guys in the woods please." All their thoughts was asking me what was going on.

We got far enough into the woods when i finally spoke "Has Nahule been acting strange lately ever since he came to visit."

"Not that ive noticed ?"

"Ness has informed me that He might not be right."

"What do you mean Edward "not right"?

"Mentally."

"How does she know that?"Carlisle questioned.

"Now thats what i want to know but she just said its better that we dont know how."

"Well i havent had no visions about nothing that serious."Alice told me

"Can we ask her to show us?"Can she.

"I dont know, i can call her to come down here and see."They all nodded and waited for me to wake her.

Ring,Ring,Ring I sighed at her disablilty to pick up the phone."Hello?"

"Ness were you sleep?"

"No I was about to but then you called before i could fully go to sleep."

"Well can you come down in the woods for a minute make sure you go out the window just in case Nahule is in the house."She hesitated to answer for a minute i could hear a little fear in her voice when she answered.

"OK i will be there."We all waited in silence for her,so many questions were going through their finally appeared in a matter of minutes looking like she was hiding something more than what she said.

"I guess dad already told you what ive told him?"We just stared at her waiting for her to go on.

"Ness if you know about him then can you tell us how you know."

"I can't tell you but i can show you the outcome of everything if we don't something."She walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek and thoughts passed rather quickly,i saw a enraged Nahule and Jacob,Us moving with 3 extra little ones who im having trouble figuring out who they are,the thoughts keep going back and forth between jacob pushing her to Nahule hitting her back.I m currently distraught by what im seeing.I get pulled out of her thoughts,she looked at me with sorrow she went over and replayed the scene for everyone else.

"Ness,who were those people?"Obviously Bella was referring to the 3 kids we saw.

"Those are your grand kids obviously their triplets."Ness said proudly with a smile.

"What happened with Jake?why wasn't he moving with us?"

"I dumped him not presently but in there i did,please don't ask why."i repeated what ness said and i told everyone Nahules power and what he is capable of.

"I see my little plan has been figured out."Nahule said with a menacing tone.

"Nahule please leave our family and go home,we dont want trouble."I said with a threatening one.

"Fine I'll leave your home but i wont leave forks i will stalk every one you love and dearly care for."

"Charlie, Edward what about charlie huh?"Bella was obviously freaking out.

"me and you will stay over charlies house for a few days and have Carlisle,esme, Emmett,rose, Alice,jasper stay here with Ness."

"But dad what about Jake?"

"Nahule wouldn't cross the line to go and hurt one werewolf."

We went back to the house and started packing after Bella told Charlie were coming to visit for a few we were ready to go we kissed ness safe and left.

(Renesmee's pov)

Dad said Jake would be safe so i had nothing to worry door bell rung and i saw it was Jake,i sprung the door open and covered him with kisses.

"Ness,not that i dont appreciate the welcome but you act like you haven't seen me in years."

"It feels like it."I lied knowing it still doesn't feel entirely safe.

"Where is everyone,looks deserted."Jake said with a Mischievous grin.

"Well Dad and mom went to stay with Grandpa charlie for a few days or so and the rest except for Emmett went for a hunt."I said with a seductive tone knowing where this was gonna go.

"Where is Emmett?"

"He is in the woods giving me my space but he is in hearing range."

"Well Ness you want to watch tv?with saying that he jerked his towards my room and mouthed do you want to?

"yea."I went to turn on the tv and he picked me up giving me a piggy back ride up the stairs and into my room.

-later in the day-

I layed there completely in bliss,jake and i stared in each others eyes for what feels like hours. Before i woke up i had this dream of Jake dead somewhere in the woods,he looked mangled and dream is just a dream and nothing more...i hope.

"Jake we have to get up sooner or later."

"Yea i know but i like this better."He said pulling me towards him.

"Remember Emmett is in the woods."

"Yea we better get remembered and pictured what Uncle Emmett would do to got dressed and made our way downstairs sitting on the couch like nothing happened.

Ring ring went jakes phone"Hello".

"Yea I'll be there in a minute."Jake looked sad and frustrated.

"Ness, Sam needs me he sounded weird but i gotta go."I shot right up to stop him.

"Jake how weird did he sound?"

"Like he was saying something but he wasnt aware."

"No jake don't go,stay with me ok just blow it off this one time."I panicked and begged while i was remembering my dream.

"Ness, will be back tonight ok besides you have Emmett."

"Come on just stay with me Babe please stay i love you."

"I love you too ness but i gotta go i have to see whats up,next time i will blow off the call."He walked away and hopped in to he's car.

I sat on the chair freaking out that nothing will happen.

(Jakes pov)

I was driving to go to La push,sam sounded off.I made it there and it was quiet and to still,i ran to the woods to look around for them but instead i come up to 3 unknown people.

"I see you made it."He turned around and i come to find its Nahule.

"What you doing here?"

"Im here to destroy whats getting in the way of my doings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Im talking about you,you and ness always smiling together,one of us get to keep her so that means if im gonna be with her then you got you can leave the country or you can take the hard way out."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER."

"AHH boys i see we have to do it the hard way.2 others charged towards me,they were defintley 2 newborns grabbed my two arms and on the of them punched my ribs in preventing me from transforming.I try with all my hardest to break free but the pain was to much.

"Now you see jake,this couldve been settled and over with but you decided to be so stubborn."He walked over to me and exposed his teeth i knew what was coming next.

"Renesmee i love you."I whispered squeezing my eyes shut and waited for him to do then i hear paws running faster and faster over but that Didnt stop Nahule,he sunk his teeth in to my pain was unbearable,my eyes opening and closing i saw Paul's face telling me to hang on and that i was gonna be ok.I saw Nessie's house and paul kicking open the door.

(Renesmee's pov)

I see paul kicking open the door with Jake in his arms dying.

"WHAT HAPPENED."I exploded with tears.

"HE WAS BIT BY NAHULE."

"hang in there Jake,im right here."I grabbed him and cuddled him,tears flowing down my face.

"Ness,i love you."

"NO,NO DONT SAY YOUR GOODBYES NOW,YOUR GONNA BE OK YOU HEAR ME."

"PAUL GO FIND EMMETT HE IS IN THE WOODS."paul left in a hurry.

"Ness stop crying please, beautiful girls like you dont need to cry."He said with a whisper.

"Jake you need to concentrate staying awake and hush up all that sweet talk."I was holding back tears.

"You remember that time we went to the beach just me and you and you made a banana split,that was delicious."I was trying to take away the thoughts of dying from him and replace them with happy memories.

"Jake,in the future me and you would have 3 kids 2 boys and a girl:Nicole Sarah Black, Justin Michael Black,and Dylan Christopher Black O jake i wish you would know them,they are so adorable and least Justin and Dylan are werewolves and Nicole takes after me,you would like them very much."I looked down and see Jake completely still,not breathing.I cry and hold on to him.

"Ness i came as soon as i could."Emmett said running through the door.

"Ness im sorry."

The room became still and I saw Zachary there.

"Ness are you ok?"

"No im not bring him back to me."

"As you wish."Zachary said he placed his hand over my forehead and i hugged Jake tightly and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hello,earth to ness."I saw alice waving her hands back in forth in front of my face.I was back in the mall before i left.

"ALICE."i squeezed her tightly.

"Ness i've been here all day with you."

"I know but we need to leave now."I waited for alice to pay for the stuff. I drove off once she was in the car,speeding down the highway all the way to my house.I barge into My room.

"Ness you're back so soon."Jake said with a grin.I ran over to him and Kissed him THousands of times.

"Hello to you to ness."He hugged me and kissed me.

"Mom is everything all right?"Dylan said along with Nikki and Justin.

"Yes everything is just fine now."We gathered in a family group hug with me never wanting to let go.

I got a text on my phone:Dear ness,i couldnt trick you into staying in that place like my father wanted me to you were in so much pain i had to return you back to the present,making sure nothing was changed,your friend Zachary.I thanked him in my head a and continued the day blissfully.

HOPED U ENJOYED THIS ONE UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES.


	18. Chapter 18 The beginning

HELLO MY FELLOW READERS,WELL THE TIME HAS COME TO LET GO OF THIS STORY AND START ANOTHER...IM SORRY GUYS THERE'S GONNA BE NO SEQUEL BUT WHAT I WILL DO IS START ANOTHER STORY ABOUT NESSIE AND JAKE (ALL HUMAN OR VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF) IN THE MEAN YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.

(Zachary's pov)

I saw so much pain Renesmee was in when she saw her true love die in her arms and how deathly afraid she was of my dad.I told her in the beginning of the travel that what ever she changed will be permanent in the present like my father asked me to but after i couldn't lie to her like that after what I've seen.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**After our visit with aunt**_** Hulien ****_My dad and mom got into a argument about something that i didn't understand._**

**_"Nahule why are you leaving?I heard from outside the door my mom asking him._**

**_"I have some business to take care of down in america."_**

**_"Whats in America that you have to rush off to?"_**

**_"My business and maybe my future-our future i meant."Dad corrected himself._**

**_"Its that little Hybrid you have been talking about isn't it,what is wrong with you?Why are you chasing down some insignificant teenager when you have a wonderful son and a wife who almost died giving birth to him."She was fuming at this point._**

**_"That "little hybrid's"Name is Renesmee ok i suggest you call her that from now on cause she will be apart of this family soon."What is dad talking about._**

**_"I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHAT HER NAME IS,SHE ISNT COMING HERE AND YOU ARE GONNA STAY. IF YOU ARE GIVING UP ON US THEN WHY DIDNT YOU JUST LET ME DIE?_**

**_"I didnt let you die cause i thought he deserved to at least have a mother,so i didnt do it for me i did it for him."I moved away from the door as i heard my dad's footsteps coming towards it,i stood by the front door watching my dad leave the bedroom with 2 suitcases in his mom was standing there crying tear less sobs._**

**_"Zachary im gonna be gone for a few weeks or months or even longer but if i don't come back i want you to persuade this girl named Renesmee remember the one i showed you when we went in the future when we tested out your gift."I nodded._**

**_"Tell her that whatever she changes will be permanent even though you can change it just say you cant and once you do i will return."_**

**_"And if you do come back?"_**

**_"You my son will have a new mom."I wasn't sure to be happy or sad so i just smiled awkwardly and watched him walk out the door._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

_(_Renesmee's pov)

Well the day has come,the day Jake and I have been waiting for:The has suggested we write our own personal vows for the reception,im currently having a sort of difficulty though.I wanted the speech to be perfect no flaws at all.I wanted everything to be perfect seeing as the reception is 2 hours, i walked through the house giving orders.

"Nikki get on your dress and make sure your make up and hair is good that goes for you Danny."I said walking away from their little make out couch.

"Mom we only ha-."She started to protest but i assumed Danny covered her mouth from questioning my orders as i said last night that if i tell you to do something don't question it just do it.

"What are you crazy,you are really trying to piss off your mom today aren't you?"Danny whispered to her and she laughed.

"Thanks boys for begin ready and please be careful with the food cause Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward brought back Jaguar so you can eat that now."They scurried of in a hurry.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! what exactly are you doing?"Alice gasped.

"Making sure everything is good and ready."

"Please tell me you didn't go outside yet."

"No."

"Good cause you cant see the outside yet,but everything you are doing is my follow these steps in the order i give you First:Jump in the shower and make sure you dry off completely,second:do your make up and hair but dont put on your dress cause if you do put your dress on first and then make up you might get make up on your dress then im gonna scream."

"Now aunt Alice i am not clumsy enough to get make up on my dress."I saw 8 faces come behind the corners including my own kids give me looks that clearly said "stop that lying."

"Ness i don't think i even have to say anything with that one their faces clearly speak for me."I laughed and continued to my room.I hopped in the shower and washed my hair with strawberry and vanilla blend shampoo(Jake is gonna adore that later).The whole room was steamed up when i was done.

I pick up my phone when i hear i got a text message from Alice Hurry up we have 30 minutes left and guests are starting to was enough time to do make up and hair.I quickly blow dried my hair and with the help from my mom and my aunt's i flat ironed my hair but curled the front up a little leaving it wavy sort of.A little bit of mascara and lipstick should suffice,i really didn't wanna over do dress was a pure whitey color with diamond going around my waist while the back of the dress hung longer than the front, Dad came in the bathroom while i was admiring my reflection.

"Ness,its time sweetie and you look gorgeous today."My eyes started to water up.

"thanks daddy,crap my mascara."I whimpered but dad laughed.

"What?"

"Your Grandma Rene said the same exact thing when she saw your mother the day we got married."I smiled,my mom always said i got some of my traits from her even though i barely got to meet her,we only exchanged letters with photos and phone calls.

Dad escorted me towards the 2 maple double doors,the anticipation was overwhelming,i was entirely nervous to say "I do" to handed me my vows and tucked it in under my shoe(hey i to do something weird today).Dad gave me a smile and a shaking to the head after what i just done.

"Daddy,i love you."

"You haven't called me Daddy in a long time,it feels good to hear it again i love you too Renesmee."

"Hey you haven't called me Renesmee in a long time."I repeated.

"I assumed since its the day my only child is getting married i should call you the name your mother and i gave you."I didnt have a chance to respond cause the familiar Bridal march had started playing.I saw people i recognized along with people i didn't,i saw Grandpa Charlie,Grandma Rene,The pack,The Denalis,Amazons,Egyptians pretty much everyone who was there with us when the Voltouri came everyone except Dracula one and Dracula only person i had my eye on was Jake,he stood there with his Tux and surprisingly dress shoes they were slick black while they dad placed my hand in Jake's and kissed my cheek.

"Ladies and gentleman we gather today to witness the marriage of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen,who gives these two to be married?"The priest exclaimed with watched in the audience my Mom,Dad,aunts,uncles,grandparents stand up i felt a sort of chill rush over me.

"I have heard the couple have arranged personal vows they would like to share."The priest looked at Jacob for him to start.

""I, Jacob Black, take you, Renesmee Cullen, to be my wedded wife, and in doing so, I commit my life to you, encompassing all sorrows and joys, all hardships and triumphs, all the experiences of life. A commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and eternally made better or for worse i will stay."I heard Sniffles in the audience,it was truly beautiful.

"Jacob Black, I give myself to you to be your wife, I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honor and tenderly care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfillment as an individual through all the changes of our lives."When I looked up from the paper my eyes were clouded by the tears from my eyes.

"Please place your hands in each other."We followed the instructions and just stared in each others eyes.

"do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to have and to hold from this day forward for sickness and health,for richer and poorer." now it was time for the part i have been waiting for.

"I do."His face was big with a smile.

"do you Renesmee Cullen take Jacob Black to have and to hold from this day forward for sickness and health,for richer and poorer."

"I do."My heart was going 50 miles an hour while Jake and I were exchanging rings.

"Iam proud to present Renesmee Black and Jacob Black you may kiss the bride."Jake and practically ate each others faces,we were just in our own little world everyone finally stopped when the applause got ambushed us and said reception was incredible everyone made embarrassing speeches etc.

When we were about to leave to go God knows where i had to pull my parents to the side.

"Mom,dad why didnt Grandpa charlie and Rene say anything about us not aging?"

"There was vampire Carlisle met back then and invited him his gift is to make people to look younger or older."I smiled but it was good to say my grandparents.I could tell it was time to leave when Jasper brung the suitcases out.

I saw Nikki,Dylan,Justin crying but smiling."O come on guys dont cry im gonna be back in a few weeks."  
"Mom im not crying cause your leaving im happy to see happy now."They all agreed and rushed me to the car o god i wonder what trouble their gonna get into.

"I love you guys."I hugged all my family and kissed them then was escorted to the car.I watched everyone wave bye and throw rice at the car.I cried and waved to everyone as the car drove and i will forever love each is my true love,Forever we are one.

...

(Unknown pov)

I watched them drive off in the car from the didnt deserve to have 3 kids if Jake wouldn't care for the child that is growing inside me waiting to be born,something has to be done.

I LIED THERE IS GONNA BE A SEQUEL YAYYYYYYYYY IN A FEW WEEKS OR U ENJOYED THE FIRST STORY UNTIL THE NEXT STORY DEUCES 33


	19. UPDATE

OK THE NEW STORY I POSTED IS CALLED WHO AM I? CHECK IT OUT PLZ AND The sequel TO THIS ONE IS CALLED OR GONNA BE CALL(DEPENDS IF I HAVE STARTED IT YET)ITS NEVER GONNA BE I HOPE YOU READ BOTH STORIES.


End file.
